The Hidden Truth
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: Austin, a boy with strict rich parents,volunteers at Castaway's Orphanage,without his parents knowledge, and runs into Allyson or Ally who has been at the orphanage her whole life with nothing of her past but a moon and star tattoo on her left shoulder. Will Austin help Ally find out about her past without his parents knowing? Is Ally's past something that should be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I'm back! This is a story I'm working on with Ausllymoon go ahead and check out her stories! We will be updating this story every Monday and Friday. I'll be writing all the Odd chapters which will be in Ally's POV and Ausllymoon will be writing all the even chapters which will be in Austins POV! We are both really excited to work on this story and we hope you guys really like it! This story will be filled with a lot of mystery that will have you sitting on the edge of your seats. **

**enjoy **

**XOXO **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Ally's POV:

_**Running inch by inch. The sound of leaves crunching and trees whooshing is all that can be heard except for the faint voice calling my name. **_

"_**Ally" **_

_**Run. Thats all that I can hear and thats all I can do even though my chest is a burning pit of fire and my oxygen is slowly decreasing by each step. Looking forward and not behind I can see that open light of freedom however the voice is getting closer and closer. **_

"_**Ally don't run from me" **_

"_**We have to face this someday" **_

"_**You wanted to know now you do!" **_

"_**Ally!" **_

_**Until the voice can no longer be heard. Trees, trees and more trees are the only thing in my way except the little light of freedom seems to be getting farther and farther away from my grasp. No longer being able to breathe or feel my legs I look back. Instead of seeing the forest I once was in I see burning hazel. Two burning hazel eyes looking at me with such a fiery passion I collapse and for once I catch my breath. **_

"_**Ally you can no longer run from me" **_

"_**Get away from me" **_

"_**Ally stop it!" **_

"_**I mean it get away from me!" **_

"_**Ally there is no time for your threats you need to get up" **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Get up" **_

"_**No" **_

"_**Ally get up!" **_

"_**No" **_

"_**Get up!" **_

I sit up so quickly and see Michael another little orphan boy who lives here sitting on my bed looking at me shocked.

"_did you have another dream?" _

"_Yes I did Michael but I'm okay now thank you" _

"_No problem it's time for breakfast also Mrs. Marie says we are going to meet someone new today?" _

"_Another orphan?" _

"_I don't know she didn't say but hurry I'm hungry!" _

Michael says while jumping off my bed and out the door. I slowly get out of bed and stretch. Tenth time this month the same dream. The same forest, same feeling and those same piercing hazel eyes staring at me however there is always a different ending. Yet there is always the same amount of questions. Why am I in a forest? Why am I running? What am I running from? and Who is the owner of those two piercing hazel eyes? Walking towards my mirror I just think of how much easier this would be if I knew where I came from. If I knew who I was and if I knew anything about my past but I don't I'm a 17 almost 18 year old orphan who has been here since I was born. The only thing I know is I'm not like your average teen for example I was born with this star and moon tattoo on my left shoulder. No one knows who gave a baby a tattoo so we just assume I was born with it. Mrs. Marie has been nothing but sweet to me ever since I got here, and she treats me like I'm her own daughter since I was here since the beginning of her business of Castaway's Orphanage. She opened this orphanage because she knew what it was like to live alone and she didn't want anyone to go through what she had to. Mrs. Marie is a strong woman, the strongest one I met, I just wish my mother was as strong as her. Strong enough to keep me no matter what problems she was having. My mother is not an easy topic for me to talk about even though I never met her. Sometimes I catch glimpses of her in my dreams that is when I'm not dreaming the same forest dream.

Looking at myself in the mirror I see this girl who is so broken she can never be fixed. Not until she knows about her past and thats exactly what I plan on doing once I turn 18. I haven't talked to Mrs. Marie about it since she doesn't really like when we talk about our past. Like she always says "Never dwell in the past but look forward to the future however don't forget about the present" I never understood what she meant by that and I don't think anyone ever will but I can't help but wonder about my past especially with these horridly vivid dreams.

"_Lost in thought once again I see" _

Turning around I am met with those piercing deep blue eyes that anyone would be intrigued by. Raven Black my 16 year old best friend who has a dark and mysterious past yet she is the best friend I could ask for. I look over at her and see the smirk on her face. Slowly glancing down at her outfit I realize she is once again wearing all black except for her favorite bright green belt. Remembering I have yet to answer her question I smile.

"_Of course I am a lot is on my mind since I'll be turning 18 next week" _

"_Yea yea yea don't rub it in. Are you still planning on finding your mom?" _

She asks me and I nod. Rae, what I call Raven, is the only one who knows my plans once I hit 18 and she thinks I should go for it but I shouldn't go alone. I asked her to come with me but she always shakes her head and tells me I need someone to protect me and she is younger than me and can't do that. She always tells me I should ask Jasper since he is almost my age and is a guy who could protect me. He showed up about a year later of the orphanage first being open. Once we both hit around the ages of 6 and 5 we became best friends. However he likes me now. I know that and Rae knows that which is why she also wants him to go but I just don't feel the same way towards him. Don't get me wrong he is a nice guy but he is like my brother and I can'to see me marrying my brother. I have thought about asking Jasper to help me in my journey but he is sort of uptight and is under Mrs. Marie spell. He tells her anything and everything and to be honest I don't quite know if I am going to be telling her about my trip. She will obviously force me to stay and not bring it up again.

"_Are you going to ask Jasper or are you going alone?" _

"_I think I'm going to go alone. It's what best. I don't know where my past will lead me and I don't know what I'll find. Dragging Jasper into my unknown past is unfair to him." _

"_Yea I guess so. Well maybe you can find someone else to go with you?" _

"_Like who a stranger?" _

"_I mean I guess. It's better than no one and since he will be a stranger you won't feel bad dragging him into your past right?" _

"_Not likely I mean if you think about it who knows how long it will take to figure out my past. By the time we do we might become friends and then I would feel bad." _

"_Yea you're right but still I think you should take someone at least." _

"_I'll think about it. Thanks Rae for caring" _

"_Hey I always will. Now get dressed and come downstairs so we can eat breakfast. I hear she s making chocolate pancakes!" _

She squeals and leaves my room. That girl and her chocolate. I go over to my closet and just decided on a simple outfit of a red tank and some black jeans. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I quickly brush my teeth and head down the stairs. For this orphanage being open for almost 18 years there sure isn't a lot of kids. There are about 7 kids here. 3 boys and 4 girls. With me being the oldest we have Jasper next who is 17 years old. He is a tall boy with sleek black hair who is actually quite shy until he gets to know you. He has been here for almost his whole life too. After him we have Dez who is 16 and has red hair and a weird sense of style. Bright colors and suspenders are always present in his outfit however despite his bright clothes he is very isolated. I believe its because of his parents leaving him but he doesn't talk much. He has been here for 6 years now. Next is Raven she is 16 years old and has blonde hair with dark red somewhat maroon highlights. She has only been here for a year. After her are the twins Jess and Kayla they are 12 years old and have only been here for three years. They have the biggest attitude but when you need them they will be there for you. Thats how it is here we may have our separate problems but when it comes to each other we are there for everyone. We are a family a weird unrelated family and we got each other's back. Then we have Michael the little boy bright orange hair and the little brother of Dez, he is 7. He is the most energetic one out of all of us completely opposite from his brother. He has a small little crush on Raven which I think is absolutely adorable. Last but not least is JAcob he is the youngest at 4 years old. He just got here. Since he is young and new he doesn't do much.

Arriving in the kitchen I see everyone except Dez which is normal. As usual the twins are creepily eating at the exact same time with the same movement both death starring Michael who is shoving pancakes down his throat. Rae iss sitting down slowly eating each of her pancakes. Jacob is coloring and Jasper is setting up a plate of food.

_"Smells good Mrs. Marie" _

_"Thanks Allyson" _

I cringe but smile. I hate when people use my full name. My name is Allyson Shiane Dawson well thats what it said on the piece of paper i came with. I prefer to be called Ally however I don't correct people if they call me Allyson. I think its rude and thats the least thing I want to do. Jasper and I make eye contact and he gives me a small smile.

_"Allyson would you like one or two pancakes" _

_"One please and a glass of orange juice" _

I tell her and she smiles putting a pancake on my plate and Jasper handing me a glass of orange juice. I take it from them and smile and say thank you. While we all eat in silence with a couple of 'Stop it Michael' from the twins Mrs. Marie begins to talk.

_"Okay so you all know by now that we have someone for you guys to meet"_

_"Is it another orphan?" _

Michael says with his mouthful and the twins both chorus an 'ewwwwww' and Jacob just giggles. I see Jasper trying to hold a laugh and Mrs. Marie is scolding him.

_"Dont talk with your mouth full" _

"_Sorry" _

"_As I was saying….I have someone for you guys to meet and no he is not an orphan just someone who will be helping me out with paperwork and watching you guys." _

"_Great someone else to boss us around!" _

"_Kayla!" _

"_What it's the truth whatever" _

"_You guys stay put and I'll go get him" _

She says as she exit the kitchen. Him? So it's a guy probably some guy Mrs. Marie's age since she said he would help with paperwork. I wonder if he is nice? What if he isn't? What if he is a murderer? I honestly don't believe Mrs. Marie would hire a murderer but you may never know he could be really good at cleaning up his mess. We all start going off into little conversations about this new guy and how he will be but I don't join them instead I start to think about my plan. Now would be the perfect time to go ahead into Mrs. Marie's office and search for my papers or whatever I came with. Technically when I turn 18 she is allowed to give me my stuff but everytime I mention it she tries to tell me that all I came with is a letter explaining my name and age. No number, no address, no hint of any whatsoever, however I have this 'magic power' I call it and I can tell when people are lying. It's just how you pay attention to someone really and I'm really observant.

Like take Mrs. Marie for example. When Mrs. Marie is lying she looks everywhere but you because she knows if she looks into your eyes she will obviously cave in and tell you. I've only called her out a couple times but everytime she realizes I know that she is lying she tries to cover it up with 'You wouldn't understand' or 'You're too young'. Well I'm 18 now what's her excuse. I can leave this place and try to live on my own but where do I have to go. Sure I have a job at my local supermarket down the street and I did graduate from homeschooling not too long ago but I have no experience in the outside world. Be honest to yourself though who does? My conscious tells me and it's right. When we get put into the real world we have nothing but ourselves to rely on and to fend for. Some have their families to catch them when they fall but what about those who don't?

Those like me?

"_Ally?" _

I hear someone call my name and I look up to see Jasper looking at me confused.

"_Yeah? Did you want something?" _

"_No you just were blanking out. You have been doing that a lot lately. Are you okay?" _

"_Yes Jasper I'm fine just have a lot on my mind you know. Since I'm turning 18" _

This sounds exactly like my conversation earlier with Rae, who I now notice is watching us. I look at her and expect her to look away however she doesn't. Thats when I realize her eyes are on Jasper, not Jasper and I. I really got to ask her about that. This is not the first time I caught her staring at him. She stares at him a lot and I think expects no one notices but I do. I notice everything that goes on in this place. I realize that Jasper is asking so I try and figure out what he is saying.

"_What are you thinking about?" _

"_Oh just what I'm going to do. If I'm going to stay here or go out into the outside world." _

"_If you leave are you going to find your parents?" _

"_According to me right now my parents are dead. I would love to know about my past though." _

"_What makes you think your parents are dead?" _

"_Why else haven't they come and got me?"_

I say silently and he also stays silent. Probably not knowing what to say to that. I don't blame him what I just said I have been dealing with for years. For a long time I believed my parents were out there alive and just trying to get there life under control before they came and got me. Thats what happened to James. James was this orphan boy who was not much older than Rae. He was here for five years ever since he was ten. His parents dropped him off and promised him they would come back soon. He would slowly year after year lose hope until last year his parents came and got him back. It was such a breathtaking heartwarming moment. I always longed to have that reunion. Slowly though I began to lose hope and the only thing to keep me from losing my mind and not think that my parents didn't want me was to tell myself they were else could stay away from their child for almost 18 years?

Lost in thought almost didn't notice Jasper going to sit down next to Michael and Dez coming to sit next to me. Dez is not a very talkative person but yet the only person he really talk to is me. even if it's just a small hi or I like your hair it's more than what others hear out of him in months. I look over at him and give him a smile. He returns with a small sad one that doesn't reach to his eyes. I decided to try and have a conversation with him.

"_You excited to see who Mrs. Marie has brought in?" _

"_No" _

"_Why not?" _

"_Another person to look at me like I'm some psycho" _

"_You don't know that" _

"_Yea I do. Everyone here does it. Except you." _

"_Is that why you talk to me?"_

"_Yup" _

"_Oh" _

Is all I say and thats it for our conversation. That is the longest one we have had since I met him. So that is why he doesn't talk to anybody because everyone looks at him like he is psychotic. I get why when Dez first came here he was kicking and screaming for his parents to come back and he threw a vase almost hitting Mrs. Marie. Those who weren't here to notice it still know about it but they don't fully understand it. I know he isn't crazy he was just hurt I saw the pain in his eyes when he threw the vase. Dez is the sweetest person once you get to know him but people won't see past his incident.

"_Can' she just bring this guy in so I can go back to my room" _

Dez whines and as if she heard him Mrs. Marie comes back into the kitchen with no one. We all look at her confused and she just smiles at us and tells us he is just putting his bags in his room. For someone who isn't an orphan he sure sounds like one. He just randomly comes and next thing you know he has a room. We all are starting to get impatient so I just drink my orange juice to keep me occupied. Looking down at the drink in my hand I can see each little pieces of pulp floating around in my cup. It's actually quite entertaining until I hear a males voice.

"_Sorry I kept you waiting I couldn't find my room" _

He says and I hear Rae gaps and Kayla make a comment about him being hot. I decided to look up for myself. Once I look up our eyes meet and everything feels in slow motion. My glass slowly falling to the floor and my head feeling light headed. Next thing you know I hear the crash of my glass and everyones eyes fall on me. I can' feel anything and can't think straight. The room is spinning and I don't feel so good. When I'm finally able to feel something it's me falling just like my glass did a few seconds ago except I don't meet the same fate instead I fall into the arms of who made me feel like this.

The owner of the two burning hazel eyes.

**The End! **

**What did you guys think so far? **

**Next chapter will be in Austin's POV and updated on Monday! **

**What are your predictions so far based on Ally's background? **

**Review!**

**LOVE YOU! **

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone its Auslly2getha4eva! **

**I'm just here to answer the reviews to the last chapter since this isn't my chapter I'll keep it short and simple! **

**I'm glad you guys are looking forward to this story Ausllymoon and I plan on make this even better than Bad Boy vs Bad Girl (If you haven't read this story Read it, its really good!)**

**Anyway the reviews: **

**Queenc1: thanks! Glad you like it so far! XOXO **

**Nico-Fan-of-Apollo: Thanks! I'm glad! Welcome back! XOXO **

**Guest: We wiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllll lol XOXO **

**Woah (Guest): Thanks! I'm gad! XOXO **

**AusllyRossLynch: Thanks! I'm glad you think its original I try nd stay away from stories that sound exactly the same. XOXO **

**Ausllymoon: Lol I'm glad yu love it! You're my partner in crime if yu didn't loveit we have a problem lol! Me ether! XOXO **

**Well that is all! Gad you guys like and enjoy this chapter! Ausllymoon did a great job! **

**P.S. Thanks Ausllymoon I'm glad I'm you're favorite author! You were my favorite reviewer on Bad Boy vs Bad Girl now I'm excited to be working with you! Love you twin! ;) Lol **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys. It's ausllymoon. I'm so excited to be writing with my favorite author. I know many people don't read authors notes, but we would appreciate it if you did! Auslly2getha4eva explained in the last chapter the days we will be updating, who will be updating, etc. so please read that if you haven't yet.**

**Be sure to check out my story 'Make it Count' on my account, however I will be updating this more often. Please also note that this story is only on this account! Okay go ahead and read now!**

**Enjoy! **

**~Ausllymoon**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"But mom-"

"No buts Austin! I am not going to let you go into that filthy orphanage. With all of those unstable kids."

"Mom! They can't help that their parents left them!"

"That's not the point son. These children can be dangerous. You never know what they might do." My dad chimed in.

"Dad that's exactly what I'm talking about! They don't know what to do with themselves. I want to help them."

"Austin we need to worry about ourselves. We don't have to bother with the less fortunate. Our answer is no and that is final! Go to your room. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. Hailey can bring you your breakfast."

"Ugh!" I shouted. As furious as I was with my parents it's not like I would want to see their faces either.

Okay you're probably so confused right now. My name is Austin Monica Moon. Yeah I know… I still hold a grudge towards my parents and my grandpa for that middle name. Me and my grandpa are really close, since I was really little he has always been there for me. The best grandpa a boy could ever ask for. He also had my middle name Monica, which is where I got it from. I'm 17 years old and I'm going to be a senior at Marino High School (MHS) in the fall. Junior year was great. But it is now officially the 13th day of summer and I am loving' it.

My best friend is Hailey James. Also known as the girl 'bringing me my dinner' Hailey is 17 and goes to school with me, we've been best friends for forever. And when we were 15 she got the job as my family's 'made' or 'housekeeper'. I know it's weird… but we can spend more time together now. And she needs the money.

A lot of people mistake me and Hailey as boyfriend and girlfriend… no. Hailey is like my sister that would be so weird, besides I'm already dating someone.

My music.

Music is my passion, it keeps me going. I love the deep, soulful music that really means something, I can play every instrument, and I love to sing, and dance. Okay sorry I'm babbling about music. Sorry but it happens a lot so get used to it.

"Hey tin man" My head shot up, I saw Hailey standing at the doors.

"Sup scarecrow" I said back. Okay time to heal your confusion again. When we were five, Hailey told me that she was going to come up with a nickname for me that no one else could use. I should also mention that since we were 2 our favorite movie has been the Wizard of Oz. Anyways… since my name is Aus**_tin_**she said I would be **_tin_** man. So I started calling her scarecrow. It just works.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Austin, I've known you since we were 2 months old. I know you. Now tell me what's wrong!"

"Um... okay so it all started yesterday in the park"

**FLASHBACK**

"John! Man over here!" I shouted. I caught the ball and ran for the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Mark shouted! I high fived him. Gotta love summer! We ran over to the other team and told them good game. This isn't a real game. We just play for fun.

"Hey man, the guys and I are going to get smoothies. Come with?" My other friend Jake asked running up to me. I nodded. We walked to 'Smooth Moves' and ordered. These just might be the best smoothies ever.

On our way back to the park I looked to my left and saw a little boy. Maybe 4 or 5, sitting on the steps of Castaways with his head in his hands.

"Hey… uh you guys go, I'll catch up."

"You sure man?" John asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." They left for the park and I ran to the steps of the orphanage.

"Hey little buddy." I spoke gently, he looked up at me. "What's the matter?" I asked cautiously.

"Who are you?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm Austin." He started to get a worried look in his eye. "Don't worry" I said quickly. "I won't hurt you. I just saw you on the steps and you looked a little upset I wanted to make sure you're okay. Are you?"

"No…" He said sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or so something to get your mind off of it?" He smiled, then nodded.

"I just have to ask Mrs. Marie!" he said. And he ran inside the orphanage. So he does go here… he came out seconds later only to grab my arm and pull me in. "See Mrs. Marie! I told you he really exists." I walked up to Mrs. Marie and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you I said. I'm Austin, I saw this little boy crying on the steps here and decided I should help. I suspect this is an orphan" I said making sure the boy wasn't paying attention before I made him more upset.

"Hello Austin, I'm Mrs. Marie. It's nice to meet you as well. So what were you planning on doing with Jacob?" She asked getting a little protective. So that's his name…

"Oh I figured he might want to get his mind off of whatever is making him upset. So I thought I'd take him to the park. That is if I'm aloud to."

"Well," she said "I can't allow that because you aren't related to him and I don't know you. But I can allow the two of you to maybe go play in the back yard for a few." She said.

"That's great. How about it Jacob? I asked. He smiled and nodded. Then took me to the back yard.

* * *

"Alright" I said. "Let's recap. You like animals, your favorite color is yellow, you like music, you're 4 years old, your parents' names are Gina and Gabe, you hate mushrooms, love pancakes, sports, and movies, and love the rain" I asked Jacob. He nodded. "Dude you're like a mini version of me." He giggled. I chuckled. Jacob and I spent the last few hours playing football, tag, hide and seek, and now we were just talking about each other. "So what's-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Jacob! Time to come in for a snack!" I heard a voice shout. That wasn't Mrs. Marie's voice. This girl's voice was beautiful. She sounded like a teenager. Maybe my age.

"Austin can I talk to you for a second?"_That_ was Mrs. Marie's voice. I looked at _Jake_ (Which I decided to call him instead of Jacob.) and nodded my head towards the door.

"C'mon, let's go" I said. He ran towards the door while I ran up behind him. I picked him up, held him above my head, tickled him, spun us both around and set him back down. For like the 10thtime today I might add. He giggled and hugged me goodbye. Knowing that I would now have to go, I saw the sadness reappear in his eyes but he smiled anyways as we continued walking.

When walked inside I saw a glimpse of the owner of the beautiful voice as she guided Jacob to what is probably the kitchen. "You wanted to see me Mrs. Marie?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. Austin. I was watching you and Jacob out there and you seem to be really good with him. We could use a volunteer around the orphanage to help me with paperwork but watch the kids as well. So would you be up for it?" I was shocked. Well of course I would love to but what would my parents think. Maybe I shouldn't accept. Maybe I can hide it from my parents. Hailey can help me right? Okay plan A: Ask Plan B: Have Hailey help me with hiding it. That's good right? Should I switch them? No that wouldn't make any sense. Why is Mrs. Marie staring at me? Crap! I still haven't responded.

"Oh! Yeah I would love to! So what are the age ranges for the kids?" I asked.

"Well the youngest is Jacob who you already know, he's four. The oldest is Allyson. She is 17 but will be 18 soon. She has been here since the opening of Castaways."

"Oh cool." Allyson. That must be the one with the beautiful voice. She looked about 17… I think.

"So Austin if you could come here and sign some volunteer forms we can get you started by tomorrow!"

"Great um… do my parents need to sign the forms?"

"Nope. Just you." Phew! That would have been bad. "Okay now. You can go home and get your things then be here at let's say. 9am tomorrow with everything you're going to need to stay here for the summer, of course you can go home and get new things when needed, you won't be trapped here." She said with a chuckle. I was just confused.

"Wait… stay here? As in overnight?"

"Well yes. Kids have trouble overnight as well you know. Is this a problem?"

"Nope. No problem. Not a problem at all" Crap. Big problem. Okay okay calm down. You'll think of something.

I signed all the forms and went back home trying to figure out what to do about my parents.

BACK TO PRESENT

"So I asked my parents today and they've definitely made up their minds that I'm not going," I finished with a sigh.

"Well c'mon! Get up!" She shouted.

"Hails what are you talking about?"

"We've got to get you packing."

"Okay, I'm so confused!"

"Listen, you said in your little flashback thing that you were going to use me for help with this. So I'm helping you."

"Okay… so what's the plan?"

"Okay." She got here devious little 'I have a plan' look on her face as she continued. "So… your parents are like so snobby - no offense - "

"None taken"

"That they probably don't even know what an orphanage is, let alone where one is. Plus, they were probably only paying half attention when you asked them and don't even know that you're going to an orphanage. So they won't even know where to look when you run away." She said with a smirk. "So we pack your bags, your parents leave for work at 7:15, we leave at 8:30, you're at castaways by 9 and your parents won't even know you left till tomorrow because they said they don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. And because of the amazing actress I am, I'll pretend I don't know where you are either, and when 'helping' them look for you, I'll lead them in the wrong direction! Good plan huh?" She smirked, very cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Amazing." I said with another eye roll to note my sarcasm. "C'mon, let's start packing."

* * *

"Alright, good luck Tin man. Love You." Hailey said while hugging me goodbye. We are at the orphanage, she's dropping me off. We successfully left the house without my parents finding out.

"Love you too Scarecrow, I'll miss you" I replied.

"Call me when you're settled and text me every night."

"You sound like my mom." We both laughed. "But I will. Bye Hails"

"Bye Aus." I walked up the stairs, turned and gave Hailey one last wave. Which she returned before she drove away. This is the longest we will be spending apart since we met. Whenever one goes on vacation or something, so does the other. So don't blame us for tearing up. Okay here we go. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Marie answered.

"Hello Austin. Come on in. Here let me help you with that." She said grabbing one of my bags. "So how are you?"

"I'm doing great. And you?"

"Wonderful. Let me show to your room." She walked me up the stairs to a hallway. "Last door on the left." She said handing me my last bag.

"Okay thanks."

"Just set your stuff down then come down and you can meet the kids. We'll get you settled later."

"Will do, thanks again." I said as she walked downstairs. I walked down the hall and went into the last room on the right. There was books on the desk. A red and black flowery bedspread, a large window with white curtains. There was a large sign hanging above the bed that said 'ally' and some clothes in the hamper.

I don't think this is my room.

I walked across the hall to the room across from Ally's. 'Last one on the _left_' I thought to myself. I Stepped into the room and took it all in. It was a nice, medium sized room with a double bed in the middle. A nice closet, a desk in the corner and a dresser across from the bed. I set all my stuff down on the bed and pulled out my phone to text Hailey.

**(Austin)**_(Hailey)_

**Hey hails. You make it home safely?**

_Yup, your parents still aren't home. You good?_

**Yep. Going to meet the kids now. Gtg ;)**

_Kay bye ;)_

I put my phone away and walked down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone gathered waiting for me. "Sorry I kept you waiting I couldn't find my room" I said sheepishly. There were 8 people, 3 boys, 4 girls, and Mrs. Marie. Jake smiled widely when he saw me. One of the teenage girls gasped, and one of the girls in a set of identical twins murmured to her sister 'he's so hot.' I chuckled. She's like 11.

But the one who caught my eye was a teenage girl sitting quietly at the counter staring at her orange juice. I ended up staring at her. Eventually she looked up at me. She looks familiar. As soon as she caught my eyes, her eyes went wide. She knocked her orange juice off the counter, the glass shattered and the orange juice spilled all over. She started to look dizzy and I knew she was going to faint, or something. I rushed over and caught her as she fell. When she opened her eyes I recognized who it was.

The owner of the beautiful voice.

* * *

**And cut!**

**So what did you think?**

**The next chapter will be posted on FRIDAY. This chapter will be in Ally's POV.**

**What do you think Austin's parents will do when they find out?**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~Ausllymoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHey everyone its Ausllymoon! **

**I'm just here to answer the reviews to the last chapter since this isn't my chapter I'll keep it short and simple! **

******Be sure to check out my story 'Make it Count' on my account, however I will be updating this more often. Please also note that this story is only on this account! Okay go ahead and read now!**

**Anyway the reviews: **

**Queenc1: Thank you! I'm glad you like the chapter. ~Ausllymoon**

**Nico-Fan-of-Apollo: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Omg that's so true hah I love improv! I'm in an improv group thing too! Haha I love it. And can't wait for the long reviews btw :) I love them! Ahah thanks again! ~Ausllymoon **

**AusllyRossLynch: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! ~Ausllymoon **

**SHOR24-7: Thank you haha I'm glad you're hooked onto the story! We are both really excited to see where this goes haha. ~Ausllymoon **

**Well that is all! Gad you guys like and enjoy this chapter! **

**~Ausllymoon**

* * *

**Hey everyone its Auslly2getha4eva! **

**I'm glad you guys are really liking this story! Well it is now my turn to update but first: ****Let me take a #Selfie **

**JK **

**No **

**First I want to thank RaeRae11o7 for her amazing character of Raven black. She really fits into this story and I can't wait to continue writing for her as Ally's best friend! **

**Anyway there isn't much to say since we are only 3 chapters in but...**

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

* * *

Ally's POV:

Look away. I need to look away, but I can't. Those eyes are pouring into my soul and taking control of everything. They can't be the same eyes in my dream can they? I notice he is looking at me with an emotion I can't read right now because I'm too freaked out.

"_Allyson! Are you okay?"_

Mrs. Marie yells and thats when the owner of those eyes looks up and helps me to stand. When he looks away and I'm finally on my feet I feel myself slowly coming back into control of my body. I look around at everybody who looks scared and nervous. All I did was fall why is everybody so freaked out? I mean yeah it was kind of weird that I almost fainted when I met the guy, but still it's not something to freak out over. I look over and make eye contact with the one person who doesn't look worried. Nope instead she has a smirk on her face and I know what she is thinking. I keep looking at Rae who is mouthing 'Answer her question'. Oh yeah. I move my hand to my head and look at Mrs. Marie.

"_I'm fine Mrs. Marie. Just felt a little light headed thats all. Nothing to be worried about."_

"_Well thats good. It is a good thing Mr. Moon was there to catch you"_

"_Yea it was Thanks Mr. Moon"_

"_No problem and Call me Austin"_

He says and puts his hand out for me to shake it. I do and take this opportunity to take in his appearance. He has shaggy blonde hair that flops just the right way. His face is nicely chiseled to perfection. He has the most gorgeous smile that would have any girl melt in a heartbeat. Trust me I know. If he wasn't holding my hand right now I would probably go weak in the knees just looking at him. The comment Kayla made earlier about him being hot was not anywhere near close. This guy is perfection. The definition of a sex god. The only thing that is ruining it for me is those Hazel eyes. Of course there is no telling if he is the guy in my dream that I'm running from, but what if it is? Thats brings so many questions to my head. If he is the guy in my dreams, why am I running from him? Should I be scared that he is here? Should I be shaking his hand? Thats when I realized that we have been shaking hands for longer than normal people should. I quickly let go of his hand and smile. He must have been deep in thought too because when I removed my hand he shook his head in confusion. Then turned to Mrs. Marie.

"_Thanks so much for letting me help you out and for letting me stay here"_

Staying here? Why? He is volunteering right? Volunteers stay at the place they are volunteering at last I checked, what is really going on?

"_Nonsense dear besides I could use the help around here . Not that Allyson isn't a big enough help it's just nice to have another set of helping hands."_

"_Allyson?"_

He questions and I forgot I never introduced myself to him. I mean he caught me from falling into my glass shards on the floor. I'm pretty sure Dez would have caught me though. Speaking of Dez where did he go? Man he is quick and quiet. I look over to Mrs. Marie and Austin and smiled.

"_Yea thats me"_

I tell him and he turns around and smiles.

"_Oh well it's nice to meet you"_

"_Likewise and thanks again for catching me"_

"_Anytime Allyson. Now if you guys will excuse me I will be heading to my room for the night. If that is okay?"_

"_That is fine sweetie. We will start working tomorrow"_

She tells him and he nods heading towards the stairs. Watching him slowly walk up the stairs I try and remember his body structure, face and voice just in case he is in my dream tonight. When he is completely out of sight I turn to see Mrs. Marie staring at me with a huge smile on her face. I tilt my head in confusion.

"_Mrs. Marie are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. You like him don't you?"_

"_Who Austin? No I just met him. I mean he seems like a nice guy, but I don't like him like that."_

"_Haven't you heard of Love at First Sight?"_

"_I have and I don't believe in that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You can't love someone you don't know."_

"_I loved you when I first saw you"_

"_Thats different and besides you didn't know me anyway"_

"_Yea but the more I got to know you the more I loved you like my own daughter. You see love at first sight is real but doesn't mean you have to act upon it right away. Getting to know someone will just help fill that passion till soon your head over heels in love"_

"_I don't even know why we are having this conversation I don't like him"_

"_Okay help me clean this mess please"_

She asks and I nod. We both start cleaning the kitchen and just talking about what is planned for tomorrow. Since I have to work tomorrow she tells me to give my chore list to another orphan. I know none of the orphans will do it well except Jasper he probably would. I told Mrs. Marie that I would just do it when I get back but she shakes her head and tells me I'm showing Austin around town. Me showing Austin around town? What is he not from here or something? There isn't much to show him anyway since this is such a small town, but Mrs. Marie has her mind set and she wants me to do it. I nod at her telling her I will give my chores to Jasper and go ask Austin if he would like to go to town with me tomorrow. She smiles at me and finishes wiping the floor of my orange juice. I smile back and head towards the stairs.

* * *

Looking around the place I see pictures of all of us and think about how much we are like a family. One strange, disconnected, screwed up family, but still a family at best. Mrs. Marie does her best at taking care of us and I know she is getting older and much more tired which kind of makes me feel bad that I'm doing what I am doing, but I don't have a choice. I need to know about my past so I can move on. Slowly making my way up the stairs my head starts to hurt again and I'm feeling light headed. Reaching the top of the stairs I feel winded and my legs are shaking to the point where I know I'm going to collapse. Just like not to long ago I feel myself fall and land in someones arms this time it's not the owner of the piercing Hazel eyes nope.

It's Jasper.

"_Hey Ally are you okay?"_

"_Yea I'm fine just felt a little light-headed thats all."_

"_I think you should rest"_

"_Yea me too. Oh and tomorrow I have to work , so do you think you can do my chores?"_

"_why don't you do them when you get home like you always do?"_

"_Because Mrs. Marie is making me take Austin out in town tomorrow after work."_

"_Austin?"_

"_the new guy"_

"_Oh his name is Austin?"_

"_Yea it is"_

"_Oh cool….um yeah I will do your chores for you this time"_

"_Thanks Jasper I knew I could count on you"_

"_You always can. Now the question is can I count on you?"_

He says jokingly and I nod. He smiles and then tells me he is going out for his daily run. I tell him to have fun and he says he will. I don't understand that though running is awful like dreadful I don't know why people do it for fun, but I guess they do. Once we have parted ways I go over to the guest room which is across the way from my room. Slowly lifting my hand I get ready to knock, but I just can't bring myself to do so. What if he is sleeping? Or worse what if he is changing? I'll just wait for him to come out. Before I can bring my hand down the door opens and Austin walks out. Not noticing me, therefore he bumps into me knocking me completely over. This time he doesn't catch me in time and I fall on my butt. He looks down at me with wide eyes and helps me up quickly while murmuring apologies. Waving my hand I tell him I'm fine and he double checks before nodding.

"_What were you doing outside my door anyway?"_

"_Oh yeah. Mrs. Marie wanted me to ask you if you would like to join me after work in going out to town."_

"_Tomorrow? What time do you get off work?"_

"_I get off at two"_

"_Two? Yeah that sounds fun. Sure I'm in."_

"_Okay good well I'm off to my room I'll see you at dinner"_

"_see you at dinner!"_

He tells me and I head to my room. Opening the door he calls my name again.

"_Allyson!"_

I feel myself cringe I hope it wasn't noticeable, but like most of the time I am wrong.

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you not like your name? I saw you cringe."_

"_It's not that. I just…..well kinda...I go by Ally"_

"_Ally huh? Why didn't you correct me or Mrs. Marie then?"_

"_I don't like to be rude. It's fine"_

"_Okay well can I call you Ally?"_

"_Of course you can"_

"_Okay cool"_

We both just stand there and look at each other once again. Trying to figure the other one out. He is a lot taller than I thought when he was holding me. He would actually have quite the intimidating look if it wasn't for his clothes. He is wearing a nice blue button up shirt and a black vest over it with some white jeans. He must be rich because the watch on his left wrist looks pretty expensive. Then I realized he called my name for a reason.

"_Did you need something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Well you called my name before were you going to ask me something?"_

"_Oh yeah where are your towels I was going to shower and change into something more comfortable for dinner"_

"_Oh they should be in the closet in your bathroom if there isn't any in there. That door right there holds some I believe."  
_"_Oh okay Thanks Allys-Ally"_

"_You're welcome"_

I tell him with a nod and go in my room. Falling on my bed I feel completely exhausted and it's only what? I look up at my clock and the red digits are flashing in my face like a siren. It's 12:00. Noon dinner isn't until 5, so what can I do until then. Well I do feel exhausted maybe just a quick nap. I lay my head on my pillow for just a second I can feel myself relax and slip into dream world.

* * *

_**I wake up feeling refreshed. Wow no bad dream thats a first? Glancing towards my right I see my clock showing 12:00 am! I slept through dinner why didn't anyone wake me up. Getting out of bed I quickly open the door to find complete silence. Left then right. No one is out of their room everyone's door is closed. I decided to go over to Rae's room and see if she is awake. Tip-toeing is not my strongest ability, so I wasn't surprised when I kept bumping into things making all kinds of noise. Finally reaching Rae's room I knock on her door.**_

"_**Rae? Rae? Are you awake?"**_

_**No answer. Hmmm? I slowly push open her door which is unlocked Mrs. Marie tells us all to lock our doors at night and then she comes and double checks. Weird. I make my way into her room. Her room looks so creepy in the dark since she begged Mrs. Marie to paint her walls black. I know what you are all thinking. No Raven is not a goth. She just loves the color black like a lot. Anyway, her room is pitch black and I can'to see a thing. Step by step I inch closer in her room however I find myself tripping over something hard. Falling I made a loud noise and prayed I didn't wake anyone up. I look up at Raven's bed and see no one is there. Her bed is still perfectly made. Wait what? I leave her room closing the door on my way out and head towards Mrs. Marie's room. Empty. Just like everyone else's I checked on the way to her bedroom. Where is everybody?**_

"_**Ally"**_

_**What? Who is there? Who called my name? Spinning around to see if anyone was there and no one absolutely no one was there. This is just too freaking weird. Making my way back towards my room I hear the voice call my name again.**_

"_**Hello is anyone here? Mrs. Marie? Jasper? Rae? Austin? Anyone?"**_

_**Nope. Nothing. No one answers me and for once I'm actually really scared.**_

"_**Ally come find me"**_

"_**Where? Where are you?"**_

"_**Follow the light"**_

_**Light what light? I turn towards the stairs and see a bright light. Oh that light. I slowly follow it down the stairs and silently curse myself for not putting on socks. The hardwood floor in the orphanage can get really cold really fast. Following the light in complete silence I finally start to question my sanity. Should I be following this light? For all I know this could be someone who snuck into our house and kidnapped everyone and now they are leading me to my death. Immediately I stop at that thought.**_

"_**Ally follow the light"**_

"_**First answer my question who are you?"**_

"_**All your answers will be received as long as you follow the gleam"**_

_**We are rhyming now? Okay I know I'm not being led to my death, so I continue to follow the gleam of light. This walk feels forever and unknown even though I know exactly where I am. I just don't know where I am headed. We pass the kitchen, then the living room and then the light disappears into a door. Should I go in? I look up and see on the door in bold letters. Mrs. Marie's office. Why would the light lead me there? Instead of questioning it I open the surprisingly unlocked door. She never wants us to go in here so she always keeps the door locked. Shaking the thought out of my head I see the light hovering over one of her many drawers in this room. I go closer to it and the light disappears. This must be where my answers lie. I open the drawer and inside are many things. A necklace just like my tattoo on my shoulder. Lifting it up I see it's an exact replica of my tattoo. Strange. This must be what I came with. 'All answers will be received as long as you follow the gleam' I say to myself. That little ball of light lead me to my past the answers of my past are now in reaching distance. I look through the drawer.**_

_**A baby blanket**_

_**It is a bright pink and has my name sewn into it. Examining the blanket I realize a few things. One it was the blanket I was wrapped in when I was brought her. Two it has a certain scent to it. My mothers whatever perfume she was wearing stayed on the blanket. I inhale the scent and it puts me at ease. The third thing I notice is a small drop of red liquid at the corner of my blanket. Is that blood? It's can't be can it? I shake it off and put the blanket down to the side and kept looking.**_

_**A small doll.**_

_**The doll has gorgeous long brown hair and big doe brown eyes. I look at the outfit the doll is wearing and notice it's wearing a long red and black gown. I inspect the doll closely and realize it's supposed to be me. The doll is a small version of me. I put that down quickly because it's kind of creepy. Like one of those voodoo dolls you see on those witches movies.**_

_**An envelope**_

_**The envelope sits there last thing in here. I really didn't come with a lot did I? I grab the envelope and drag my fingers across it. Feeling the sharp edges of the corners and the smooth yet rough texture of the envelope itself. On the front of the envelope it's my name in black cursive ink. Allyson Shiane Dawson. I turn the envelope over and see it was once sealed with a red coin shaped stamp. I try and keep it close to see what was written on the stamp. **_

_**Morgan le Fay**_

_**What does that mean? I'll have to search it later. I open the envelope and grab the letter noticing it is really long. Better start reading before someone finds out I'm in here.**_

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**In this basket is my pride and joy. My only child Allyson Shiane Dawson. I advise that you will take great care of her for she is not safe in our homeland.**_

_**Homeland? So I'm not from Miami. Why didn't she just say city? Anyway I skim it to see the first half is just explaining me when I was born and my exact age at the moment. Also how much she is trusting whoever found me to take great care of me. I kept skimming when something caught my eye.**_

_**Cum luna plena, incipit decrescere. She is in great danger and when she turns 18**_

"_**Ally?"**_

_**I turn around to see who caught me in the act but no one is there. Turning back towards the letter but it's gone. Everything I just took out and looked at is gone. It like disappeared. What happened?**_

"_**Ally?"**_

_**Next thing I know I'm back in my room lying down on my bed. My eyes feeling really heavy and slowly starting to drip.**_

"_**Ally"**_

_**I slowly start to fall asleep to the sweet soothing voice calling my name. When finally I'm in a slumber.**_

"_**Ally wake up"**_

* * *

I shoot awake and see Austin looking at me. Confused I look around my room to see nothing has changed. Looking towards my clock it flashes 5:00pm. Wasn't it just midnight or did I sleep through the day. Austin noticing my confusion.

"_Mrs. Marie sent me up here to get you since you weren't at the dinner table and she said you are normally the first one there. Is everything okay?"_

No absolutely not. What just happened? Was that all a dream? Did I see into my future or something? I really wish I could ask him all these questions but I can't. Instead of telling him any of this I find myself nodding.

"_Yea everything is fine. Just had a nap that I really needed, but it came with a dream that weirded me out a bit."_

"_Wanna talk about it?"_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_try me"_

He says with a smirk that I have to admit makes him quite attractive. I open my mouth getting ready to release a comeback but Mrs. Marie interrupted us.

"_Austin, Allyson is everything okay?"_

I cringe at my name and Austin just laughs. He yells back everything is fine and tells me to fix my hair and he will see me at dinner. I smile and nod at him getting up to fix my hair. _**Cum luna plena, incipit decrescere. She is in great danger and when she turns 18 **_That saying keeps spinning around and around in my head. I don't speak latin so I don't know what that means and also I don't understand what is meant when it said I'm in great danger. From what or who? And what is going to happen to me when I turn 18?

"_Allyson!"_

"_Comming!"_

I don't know what it means, but I'm going to find out and there is only one way to do that. I have to sneak into Mrs. Marie's office and soon.

* * *

**The End! **

**What did you guys think? **

**Let me know by reviewing! **

**Also do you think Ally should tell Austin about her dreams? **

**Review! **

**Next Update: Monday! **

**I love you guys! **

**XOXO **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys it's Auslly2getha4eva here!**

**I'm just here to answer your reviews! And to let you know this story is going to slowly start to heat up. Anywho onto your reviews:**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Hi! Thanks! I'm glad! I love mysteries too and have always wanted to write one so I'm giving it a shot! Yea this isn't one of those stories where they fall in love in the first five stories actually you should know I normally don't have them get together till like chapter 9/10 not saying that that is the case for this story. Who knows it might be sooner it might be later. That is true...Thanks I am and I did! Hope your doing fine as well and how was your mothers day? XOXO**

**Veryimpatientfan (Guest): Hey you're back! Thanks! Oh that makes sense. I'm glad! I will hopefully be continuing Our Twisted Love starting maybe next week or the week after. Next week is the last week of school then I'm on break so its just writing and working. Then I can just focuse on these two stories! XOXO**

**AusllyRossLynchR5: Thanks I'm glad!**

**XOXO**

**Queenc1: Thanks! I cant wait to see what happens either! XOXO**

**Marisol (Guest): Really? Awesome. It doesn't make sense now but I'll make it clear later on in the story! XOXO**

**SHOR24-7: Hey chicka! Thanks I'm glad! Why? Lol... there is always something wrong with you! Feel better girl! XOXO**

**Okay that's all!**

**I hope you guys had a wonderful Mothers Day weekend! Happy Mother's Day to all mothers even if I'm two days late lol!**

**Enjoy this chapter I love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

**Hey guys it's ausllymoon I'm so sorry that I didn't post yesterday but I think I have a good enough reason. I can't start my chapter until I see auslly2getha4eva's chapter. Which I started on Friday. I wrote about 1000 words on Saturday, thinking I could write the rest on Sunday (forgetting it was Mother's Day.) so unfortunately I didn't write anything on Sunday. I wrote a lot on Monday however as some of you may no, the eastern US got horrible weather and my area went into tornado warnings so my family stopped using electronics to keep them charged cuz the power kept occasionally going out. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, once again. And I feel really really bad. But I'm updating today so enjoy! Love you guys :)**

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Ally. Ally. Ally wake up." I said softly shaking Ally to wake her up.

"Hmmmmm go away Rae, I don't wanna wake up yet" She mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Rae."

This woke her up.

"Oh! Austin. Sorry I didn't-"

"Relax. It's cool. Just get dressed. Mrs. Marie wants you to show me around town now."

"Oh okay. Umm well, I'll just get dressed then and meet you downstairs." She said fiddling with her bracelet.

"Cool, meet you down there." I replied as I turned on my heel to go down stairs. As soon as I walked down the steps I was greeted by small arms wrapped around my neck. I chuckled. "Hey buddy." I said giving Jake a little fist bump.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in soooooo long." I laughed.

"You and I hung out for like 4 hours yesterday!"

"Oh. Well let's do it again!" He squealed.

"Sorry Jake, Ally and I are going for a walk around town today." His face immediately dropped.

"But… I'll play with you as soon as I get home."

"For 5 hours this time?"

"For 5 hours this time." His face lit up again as he jumped into my arms, I smiled. I then heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned around -Jake still in my arms- and saw Ally walking down the steps. I have to admit, she is very beautiful. She has longish chocolate brown hair, she's pretty short compared to me but she is so gorgeous. She's wearing a very simple outfit, navy blue jeans, a light blue tank and a treble clef necklace. Treble clef? Music… She likes music?! "Hey you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup let's go." I set Jake down and we walked out the door. I took a quick look at my phone.

**10:36am.** No text messages. No phone calls.

Ally asked "So, don't you live here? Like, in Miami."

"Yeah…" She stopped walking, I looked at her confused.

"Then why am I wasting my precious time to show you around a place you live?" We both laughed and kept walking.

"Well I don't really get to get out much and when I do I always just go to the park, and sometimes to Smooth Moves."

"I love Smooth Moves!" She said.

"Well then, why don't we go get some smoothies?" I asked. We headed towards Smooth Moves.

* * *

Ally sighed with satisfaction. "Mmh, these are so good!" She said drinking her nana-berry smoothie **(A/N strawberry banana smoothie, if you couldn't tell)** I laughed. There was a small silence before I started talking.

"So, Ally. Let's get to know each other." She laughed.

"You say that so officially, what do you want to know?" I didn't answer her question. I just walked up to the cash register thing and asked for a pad of paper and 2 pens. Once I got what I needed, I walked back to the table and started writing. About 5 minutes later I was done. I gave Ally a blank piece of paper and a pen and gave the same to myself, then I put the piece I wrote on in between us and watched her smile as she looked at what it said.

20 QUESTIONS

1. Favorite color

2. Favorite animal

3. Favorite song

4. Favorite band

5. Favorite book

6. Favorite movie

8. Favorite store (Clothing)

9. Age

10. Birthday

11. What do you like better: cats or dogs

12. Any siblings

13. Favorite food

14. Any pets

15. Full name

16. Favorite sports

17. Favorite candy

18. Hobbies

19. Favorite place

20. Favorite flower

"Alright now write down all your answers and we'll trade papers. Got it?" She nodded. "Alright then. Let's go." We both started writing.

* * *

I looked at my now written on paper one last time before setting my pen down and waiting for Ally to finish. Smiling as I read my answers again.

1. Yellow **(A/N as some of you may know. In season 2's episode of Austin and Ally Big Dreams and Big Apples, the show revealed that Austin's favorite color is orange. However I believe the show hints a couple of times at the color yellow. And Ross' favorite color is yellow. So... Yeah)**

2. Dolphin

3. That's like asking me to pick my favorite child. (When I have kids of course…)

4. Fall Out Boy, R5 **(A/N I had to**), the Beatles

5. Divergent Series

6. The Notebook, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar; Ulysses S. Grant: Zombie Slayer

7. I think I skipped 7...

8. Young and Reckless, Hollister, Converse

9. 17

10. June 16th 1996

11. Dogs

12. Nope

13. PANCAKES!

14. A dog named 'Trouble'

15. Austin Monica Moon

16. Football, basketball, Beach Volleyball

17. Cadbury Eggs

18. Singing, dancing, playing music (like instruments), sports

19. Beach

20. This was mainly just a question for you... But I guess Lilies?

"Done!" Ally exclaimed, right when I finished rereading mine.

"Cool, let's trade." I grabbed Ally's paper while she grabbed mine and started reading.

1. Favorite color:

-Red

2. Favorite animal:

-Monkeys

3. Favorite song:

-All of me

-A drop in the ocean

4. Favorite band

-R5

-One direction

5. Favorite book

-The Fault in our stars

-Divergent chronicles

6. Favorite movie

-Titanic

7.

Wait what? ^ There is no #7

8. Favorite store (Clothing)

-Papaya

-Forever 21

9. Age

-17 about to be 18

10. Birthday

-May 16, 1996 (Her birthday is this friday? Should I get her something?)

11. What do you like better: cats or dogs?

-Cats

12. Any siblings

-The orphanage kids

13. Favorite food

-Pickles

14. Any pets

-Nah

15. Full name

-Allyson Shiane Dawson

16. Favorite sports

-Basketball

-Volleyball

17. Favorite candy

-Gummy worms

18. Hobbies

-Singing

-Reading

-Writing (songs, journal entries, poems, etc.)

19. Favorite place

-Beach

20. Favorite flower

-Strawberry Hill Rose

I smiled at how organized Ally was with her answers. She even rewrote the questions. Wait… did I do that? I looked over at Ally and watched as she tried to match up the answers with the questions. Oops. I waited a little longer before Ally looked up at me indicating she was done.

We both started laughing.

"Are we laughing for the same reason?" She asked through her giggles.

"Because I skipped number 7?" I said chuckling. She nodded. The laughter died down and Ally started talking.

"So, we have a lot in common." I nodded in agreement.

"I know, I didn't expect that."

"Me either. C'mon let's go, I know where I want to show you next" She said excitedly. We grabbed each other's papers, threw away our smoothie cups, and headed out the door. As we walked onto the sidewalk I looked at my phone again.

**1:44pm**. 1 text message from: Scarecrow ;). 1 phone call from: Scarecrow ;)

"Wow, we were at Smooth Moves for longer than I thought." I told Ally as I showed her the time on my phone.

"Wow, like 3 hours." She agreed.

"One second, I have to call my friend back." I said.

"Okay." I dialed Hailey's number.

She picked up after 2 rings.

**(Austin)** _(Hailey)_

_"Wow, look who's alive!"_ *Note the sarcasm*

**"Well hello to you too. And sorry, I'm walking around town with one of the orphans."**

_"It's cool dude. Who is she?"_

"**How'd you know it's a girl…?"** I whispered so Ally wouldn't hear.

_"I can practically hear you blushing. What's her name?"_

"**Ally."**

_"I knew it."_

"**Shut up Hails."**

"_Whatever Aus. So how are things going there?"_

**"Good, I haven't been here too long but the kids seem nice. I'm liking it here."**

_"That's good."_

**"Yup, so how are things going there? Did my parents notice yet?" I asked quieting my voice.**

_"No they left really early this morning to go grocery shopping or something. They'll probably notice when they get home tonight. Maybe even tomorrow."_

**"Okay, tell me when they know. Don't let them call the cops or anything though."**

_"Will do, I'm pretty good at convincing people."_

**"Believe me I know" We both laughed.**

_"Okay, I have to go feed Trouble. By Aus love you."_

**"Love you too man, talk to you later."** I hung up the phone to see Ally looking at me.

"Friend, really? That sounded a lot like a girlfriend to me."

"Oh god no, Hailey and I have been best friends since we were 2 months old. She's like my sister. I wouldn't date her." I shuttered.

"Then what's with the blushing?" 'She mentioned you' I wanted to say.

"She just said something embarrassing about when we were little." I covered up. She looked somewhat convinced.

"Well what about the 'I love you's?" She asked seriously.

"Well… I love her like a sister. So, yeah." She just rolled her eyes playfully and dropped the conversation.

"Alright, here we are." She announced. I looked at the sign in front of me 'Welcome to Sky Zone'

"Hey is this that trampoline place?" I asked excitedly. She nodded. **(A/N Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sky Zone' look it up if you don't know what it is.)** "Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

* * *

"Did you really?"

"Yes I swear, right over the cat, it was crazy." She said. We both laughed. "Alright, c'mon" I said while jumping on the trampoline.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Let's have a jumping contest."

"Okay," she laughed. "I'll go first." She jumped a couple times before jumping really high, doing a toe touch in the air and landing. I clapped.

"Nice job," I smiled "My turn." I jumped a couple times before jumping all the way up -higher then ally- doing a backflip and landing. I smiled cockily at her. She clapped sarcastically. "I so won." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied. **(A/N Name that movie.)** "C'mon, let's go home I'm starving." She said.

* * *

I looked at my phone, once again that day.

**3:03pm**. No text messages. No missed calls.

We are walking home and Ally is pointing out random stuff about the town. It's a comfortable silence until Ally says

"You know I really had fun today." Ally said with a smile. Which I returned.

"Me too, I hope we can do it again someti-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw who was in front of me, maybe 50 yards ahead in front of the grocery store looking at watermelon. The two people I'm mad at most.

My parents.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. No no no this can't be happening. I grabbed Ally's arm and dragged her behind a bush near bye.

"Woah, woah, woah. What is going on?" She asked, worry covered her beautiful face. Wait what?

"My parents." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"My parents," I whispered a little louder "they're here, right there." I pointed to the watermelon area.

"So?" Ugh, I guess this is a good time to explain. I tell Ally everything, from football in the park, to meeting jake, all the way to my first day at the orphanage. "Wow." She says when I'm finished.

"I know, parents right?" Her face dropped. "Oh my gosh Ally I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-

"No, no, it's okay. I guess now is as good time as ever to tell you. When I was really little. Like a newborn. I somehow ended up in the hands of Mrs. Marie. No one knows my background. All I came with was a letter, and well… this" She turned away and moved the strap on her tank a little bit to reveal a moon and star tattoo. "I don't know who would give a tattoo to a baby, so I guess I was just born with it. I know nothing about my past, but when I turn 18 I would like to leave and find out. The only thing is, I have these sort of recurring dreams. They confuse me. They almost always have the same frightening idea. I think they're trying to warn me, or tell me something." She hesitated. "I don't know, I'm so confused. Sorry for ranting to you about my life. It's just… I don't usually talk about it." I nodded in understanding. "I guess I just felt someone might as well know." She chuckled.

I was shocked. No. I was beyond shocked. Ally just opened up to me so much. She trusts me.

"No it's okay, I'm glad you told me, I like to learn new things about you." She blushed and looked away. I took this time to look at how close we really are. Our knees are touching. I looked up over the bush, my parents are still there. But they're by the bananas. What the heck? How are they still here, it's been like 20 minutes. Okay that's not that much, but still! I grabbed my phone and called Hailey.

**(Austin**)(_Hailey)_

"_Hey Tin-"_

"**Help!"**

"_Wait. What?"_

"**Parent alert!"**

"_Huh?!"_

"**My parents are right in the direction I need to walk."** I said looking back at the banana section to see if they were still there. They are.

"_Alright... I'll get em out of there. Give me 5 then look to see if they're gone."_

"**Got it. Thanks hails."**

"_No prob dude."_

"**Oh and Hailey?"**

"_Yeah?"_

"**Hurry!"** I Heard her laugh on the other end and hung up. I looked at Ally and told her we had to wait 5 minutes then we could go. She nodded.

* * *

"Alright..." I peeked over the bush. "They're gone." I grabbed Ally's hand, woah! Hello spark. That was weird. And yanked her towards the orphanage. We got there in a short ten minutes telling stories along the way. On my way in I looked at my phone.

4:07pm. 1 text message from: Scarecrow ;). No missed calls.

I opened the text message.

_(Hailey_**_)(_Austin)**

_Did u make it home? I told the parents I spilled smoothies everywhere and needed help cleaning it. They're pissed at me! You owe me!_

**Sorry hails, thanks so much you're the best.**

_Whatever. Haha_

**Well I gtg play with Jacob, bye ;)**

_Later :/_

I laughed. I knew she wasn't really mad at me. I walked into the door -letting Ally in first like the gentleman I am- where I was of course meeted by those same arms wrapped around my neck that I've gotten so used to.

"Hey buddy"

"Hiiiiiiii"

"You ready to play?"

"Yeah! Let's play hide and seek! I'll hide first!" He jumped out of my arms and I watched his little legs scurry away before turning to Ally.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her.

"You two are so cute!" She grinned. I laughed.

"You know I really had fun today." I said.

"Me too. I'm glad I got to spend time with you." She nodded.

"Me too."

"Well, I have to go find jacob."

"Alright, see you at dinner?"

"Yup." And she walked up the stairs. I started walking into the kitchen to look for Jake.

"Ready or not! Here I come!"

* * *

I walked into a random room upstairs looking for Jake. It's been 30 minutes and I still haven't found him. I opened the door and saw a redheaded boy sitting on what I assume is his bed. I recognize him from earlier. Jake told me about him. Well, all the orphanage kids really.

"Oh I'm sorry man, I'm just looking for-"

"Jake." He finished for me.

"Uh.. Yeah"

"He's not in here, I saw him run across the hall a few minutes ago."

"Okay thanks." I started to walk out but turned around before I left. "Hey you okay?" He shrugged. "Well I'm here if you ever wanna talk." He gave a sad smile and nodded. "You wanna help me look for jake?" I asked what I assume is about a sixteen year old. He sat there, as if in thought, before giving a slow nod. He stood up and we walked into jakes room together where I was once again meeted with those small arms and a cheerful voice.

"Boo!"

* * *

**And cut!**

**What'd ya think?**

**What do you want more of?**

**-Auslly?**

**-Dez and Austin?**

**-Austin and Jake?**

**-Ally's background?**

**Next update is on Friday in Ally's POV by auslly2getha4eva!**

**Review!**

**Love you!**

**~Ausllymoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people it's Ausllymoon! I'm just here to answer the reviews for chapter 4! So here ya go! **

**Queenc1: Thanks! Glad you like it! ~Ausllymoon**

**Veryimpatientfan: It's been so hot here too! Omg! Just...With tornadoes also haha lolz ~Ausllymoon**

**SHOR24-7: Haha it's cool I'm always so hyper and can type forever too. And... WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLEhahahahaha. and thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter :) ~Ausllymoon**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: I accidentally missed #7 haha omg I didn't think anyone would ask. But I figured I would just let it be part of the story haha. Oh and good job youre the only one who got the quote. I love TBM too! Yeah I hate tornado warning! Haha thanks :) ~Ausllymoon**

**Rauraloverxx: Okay haha ~Ausllymoon**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you liked it! ~Ausllymoon **

**Kay thanks so much for all the great reviews! Love you guys :) enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

** ~Ausllymoon **

* * *

**Hey you guys its mauh! Lol jk. But anyway first of all thanks to all the follows/favorites/reviews! You guys are amazing! Second of all really sorry for the late update I would have updated last night but I fell asleep I know sorry! Lol anyway since it was late I will not take up your time with a long authors note because this is already a long chapter to make up for my lateness! **

**Okay I hope you like it! **

**I love you guys! **

**Enjoy! **

**XOXO **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

Ally's POV:

I was sitting on my bed after my day with Austin. Today was a lot more fun than I thought it would be, an I can't believe I opened up to Austin. I was not only surprised that I actually told him or that I trust him so much. No, I was surprised he didn't think I was some kind of freak and run away. Nope he just nodded with understanding as if he was really glad he told me. I feel a lot closer to him now since he is the only one, well besides Rae, that knows my secret. He just doesn't know my plan. Speaking of I decided tomorrow will be the night I would sneak into Mrs. Marie's office. Even Though it might be hard since it's my birthday and all attention will be on me, but who knows maybe they will forget.

Grabbing a pen and a paper I got started writing out my plan. What? A plan will only succeed if you plan first. If not it will just blow up in your face! The perfect time to try and sneak in would probably be around one in the afternoon. Thats when Mrs. Marie plans to go shopping. Every friday Mrs. Marie goes shopping at exactly one. Every Friday so tomorrow should be no different. Thats perfect!

_"Hey Ally what are you doing?"_

_"Ahhhh!"_

I let out a small scream and look up to see Jacob smiling down at me. I put my hand over my heart and felt it racing. Almost as fast as it is when I'm running away from Austin in my dream. Wait. Not Austin I don't know that for sure. Even if he has the Hazel eyes a lot of people have hazel eyes. Why would I run away from Austin. I shake the thoughts away and look up to see Jacob still looking at me.

_"Ally are you okay?"_

_"Yea I'm fine you just scared me."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. Aren't you playing with Austin right now?"_

_"Yea thats why I came in here. Can I hide in here?"_

_"Oh Jacob not this time. I'm really busy."_

_"Okay bye."_

He says with a sad tone and looks down slowly climbing off of my bed. Oh great now I feel bad. I then get an idea.

_"Jacob."_

_"Yes Ally?"_

_"Why don't you hide in that secret door in your room. Austin will never find you there then you can scare him."_

_"Okay! Thanks Ally! Maybe next time you can play too?"_

_"Absolutely Jacob."_

He smiles and runs out the door. This is actually kind of weird but cute at the same time. Jacob before was so quiet and didn't do anything. Now here he is asking me to play with him next time. Maybe Austin being here is a really good thing. Maybe he was meant to be here. Jacob and him have this connection I can't explain it, but I can see it. Smiling and turning back to my plan when I hear Austin's voice two doors down.

"_Oh man I'm sorry I'm just looking for-"_

Oh he accidentally went into Dez's room. Why does Dez even have his door open. I slowly get off my bed and lean on my door trying to listen to their conversation. I don't hear much, but I see Austin come out of Dez's room. I sink back a bit so he doesn't see me, but what I see next shocks me. Him and Dez go into Jake's room together. He actually got Dez to hang out with him. I lean out a bit more to see if my eyes are deceiving me. Nope, they're fine. Wow he actually got Dez to not only talk to him but hang out too? Austin is really great to be here. In the distance I hear Jake's voice yell 'boo' and Austin grunt a little. He must have jumped on him. I smile and giggle a little at the cute mental picture of them.

"_You know if you stalk the new guy it will scare him away."_

_I hear a voice and jump. Turning around I see Rae with her famous smirk. I cross my arms and stick my hip ou._

_"I was not stalking Austin."_

_"Oooo we're on first name basis huh?"_

_"Everyone is!"_

_"Mmmhmmm sure."_

She says slowly with that smirk still plastered on her face. I on the other hand is glaring at her and her false accusations. Well I was kind of stalking him but thats no the point. Then another idea comes to my head. I smirk.

"_Well at least don't make googly eyes at him with every chance I get like you do with Jasper."_

_I say and watch that smirk slide right off her face. I smile in triumph and make my way back into my room. Rae following (of course) and she shuts the door behind her._

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_Is the first thing out of her mouth. Honestly I expected her to deny it, but no here she is coming clean about it._

_"No it's not obvious, I just notice things."_

I say with a shrug and she lets out a breath.

"_Besides I'm your best friend, I know you."_

_"Yea I guess."_

_"What I Don't know is why you didn't tell me?"_

_"Because it's obvious to everyone here that he likes you, not me."_

_"But I don't like him."_

_"I know that. You like Austin."_

_"No I don't! I just met him!"_

She rolls her eyes and was about to say something else when Mrs. Marie calls us for dinner. We both make our way down and eat. It's pretty silent with a few questions from Mrs. Marie but other that that dinner goes quick and I'm back in my room. Looking at my ceiling not being able to fall asleep. I hear a knock at my door and slowly look up to see Austin. Confusion crosses my face. He notices.

"_I just came by to say goodnight to everyone but your light was the only one on, so I came here."_

_"Oh okay."_

_"Well Goodnight Ally."_

_"Goodnight Austin."_

I say and he nods slowly closing the door. Before it's all closed he peeks his head back in.

"_Oh nice pjs by the way"_

He says with a wink and I look down to see I'm wearing my scooby doo pants and a white tank top. I throw my pillow at him and he just laughs while shutting the door. I feel myself let out a small chuckle and shake my head. My head slowly hitting the pillow and the last thing on my mind is Austin. I find myself falling asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning…..

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I didn't have a dream last night well I did but it wasn't a bad one. It was actually quite nice. It was weird that I dreamed about him though. Who knows maybe since I spent the whole day with him and he was the last thing on my mind before I went to bed. I'm not sure, but he was in my dream and I liked it. Stretching my sleep replenished body I get out of bed and head downstairs. I don't smell breakfast nor do I hear talking. Maybe I'm the first up and I'll make breakfast I guess. It is my birthday shouldn't they be making me breakfast in bed like they always do? Whatever, I continue my way downstairs and I'm hit with the smell of coffee. Coffee? We don't drink coffee in here. Must be Austin.

My suspicions are correct when I see that mop of blonde hair sitting on a stool in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He must of heard me come in because he turns around and smiles.

"_Morning"_

_"Goodmorning"_

_"How did you sleep?"_

_"Great actually you"_

_"Good."_

_"Where is everybody?"_

_"Oh Jasper is out running, Rae took Michael and Jake to the park, the twins are at dance and Mrs. Marie is shopping. Dez I believe is still upstairs asleep."_

_"Oh okay. Why are you here don't you have any plans Austin? Maybe a hot girlfriend waiting on you?"_

Why did I say that? Where in the world did it come from? He just smiles at me and chuckles while shaking his head.

"_Sorry to disappoint but you are stuck with me all day. I went home early this morning got a change of clothes and now I'm back."_

_"Oh okay."_

_He still didn't answer my somewhat question. I don't care...Why do I care? He can have a girlfriend if he wants to have. I hope he doesn't. I mean Who cares I don't!_

_"Oh to answer your other question I don't have a girlfriend."_

_"Oh really why?"_

Gosh Ally filter!

_"Because I haven't found the right one yet."_

He says with a little glint in his eyes. That mysterious look he is giving is giving me chills and I look away. Noticing all the bags near his feet.

"_You said you went shopping. What did you get?"_

_"A bit nosy this morning aren't we Ally?"_

_"Yea your point?"_

_"Well...well…..I got just some supplies that I need if I'm staying here for a little."_

_"Oh okay."_

_"Oh also I got you something!"_

_"Me why?"_

_"Well it's your birthday is it not?"_

He says with a smirk while handing me a blue box. I look at the box suspiciously a grin slowly playing on my features. I look at the box then him then the box and end on him. Those hazel eyes that both terrify me and comfort me at the same time. Those hazel eyes that show so much emotion yet hide so much pain. There is stuff he isn't telling us and I wonder why? I can't really say anything since there is so many things I'm keeping from him. I push the thoughts away and look back at the box.

"_May I open it?"_

_"It is your birthday"_

He says and I smile while opening the box. Having a little trouble at doing so because of the ribbon but after a minute or so I get it opened and gasp at what I see. A necklace but not just any necklace.

A necklace just like my tattoo on my shoulder. Lifting it up I see it's an exact replica of my tattoo.

I inspect the necklace for a little longer and I can't help but keep going back to my dream. Does that mean my dream isn't true? Am I not supposed to find out? Was it not a glimpse in my future because if it was I should be finding this in a drawer not from a box given to me by Austin.

"_Oh no you don't like it?"_

_"No! No thats not it at all!"_

_"Okay good while I was shopping I saw it in a window of a jewelry store and it made me think of you and your tattoo."_

_"Oh well thank you Austin it's beautiful"_

I tell him while going over to him and hugging him. It catches him by surprise at first but then I feel his arms circle around my waist. I have never felt more comfortable and more safe in anyones arms like I do in his. Not even all those times Mrs. Marie or Jasper would comfort me when I was scared. Yea it made me feel better but never safe. Not like this.

"_You're welcome Ally! Happy Birthday!"_

_"Thank you."_

I whisper while still holding on. Never wanting to let go but I know I should because it will get awkward if I don't. He might think I'm weird. Yet, he is still holding on too? He could have let go anytime, but he hasn't let go. It feels like he is just hugging tighter as if he is afraid to let go. I smile at the thought of him never wanting me to leave his arms. Maybe he feels the same comfort and safeness I feel. Maybe he-

_"Woah am I interrupting something?"_

We hear a voice behind us and let go of each other. Spinning around I see Dez standing against the doorframe smirking at us. I glare at him and speak.

"_No. Austin just got me a really awesome gift and I was thanking him."_

_"Well what is this awesome gift? May I see it?"_

_"You may"_

I tell him with a smile while holding up my necklace. Dez comes closer and inspects it just as I had earlier when I first opened the box. He takes it between his fingers and feels the material. He then looks at the necklace and then looks at me.

"_It looks like an exact replica of your tattoo"_

_"I know thats why it's awesome! Thank you Austin again. I will wear it later today."_

_"Well I didn't get you anything sorry Ally but Happy Birthday"_

_"Thanks and You didn't have to get me anything Dez."_

I assure him with a smile and he gives me a small one back telling me he just came down for some water. I nod and thank Austin one more time before heading upstairs in my room. Closing the door behind me I jump on my bed and immediately get to thinking. If in my dream I found this in a drawer but in reality I got this from a friend does that mean my dream isn't real? Or does it mean my dream never showed me my exact future because it can't it can show me pieces that I just have to find and put together. Like a puzzle! Like my life isn't already a crazy jumbled up puzzle that needs to be put together. I inspect the necklace more closely. Not only does it look exactly like my tattoo it looks exactly like the one in my dream too. This is all too confusing and doesn't make any sense. I guess there really is only one way to find out. Sneak into her office.

Which is why I now find myself in front of her door with the key in my hand. So ready to unlock the door. I slightly move my right hand to the lock and get ready to put the key in. So close am I really ready? Of course I need to figure this out.

* * *

"_Austin, Allyson, Dezmond I'm home!"_

Mrs. Marie! Shit! Also she really needs to stop with the full name calling. We all can't stand it. Shaking those thoughts out of my head I throw the key back in the vase and run over to Mrs. Marie to see if she needs help.

"_Hello Mrs. Marie do you need any help?"_

_"Oh there is the birthday girl! Happy Birthday Allyson!"_

_"Thank you!"_

_"And thanks for the offer but it's your birthday just go relax before your party."_

She demands and I nod. Every birthday we throw a small "party" which really just consists of the orphans and a cake Mrs. Marie made. Also there is some music and dancing but not much. They also end at 9:00 which is most of our "bedtimes" also known as go upstairs and be quiet time. Which is what I'm about to do right now.

"_Austin can you please help me with something!"_

_"Coming!"_

I hear Mrs. Marie yell and Austin reply. Probably to help with the "party". I shake my head at the thought of our lame party. Okay so trying to sneak into her office didn't work out so well but doesn't mean I'm giving up. Maybe I should just wait until tonight like my dream was and- Ow! What was that? For a second I felt a sharp pain in my body. Oh no the lightheadedness is coming back. I don't feel so good. Running to my bathroom I barely make it before I feel like I'm about to pass out. Grabbing on to the corner of my sinks I look up at myself and I look terrible. My face looks completely and utterly pale and my eyes have lost some color. What is wrong with me? Another sharp pain hits me and I let out a small groan. It feels like something inside of me is trying to wake up or get out. It hurts like a lot but then goes away as quick as it comes. Once this one has passed I look back up to not only notice the color has gone back to my face but I'm even brighter before. As some people would call this glowing. I'm glowing. My eyes have now went from a dull brown to this light golden brown eyes that easily light up the room.

What is wrong with me?

I ask myself again. I can't figure this out but I need to and soon. I feel a lot better and stronger so I decide to change into an outfit. I pick out black jeans and a gold shimmery sweater. Also I put on Austin's necklace. Nothing too fancy but nothing to bummy. I still have time because Mrs. Marie hasn't called me so I decided to go on the computer and search things. The first thing I type is:

_**Changing of eye color.**_

The first thing that comes up is How to change your eye color naturally. Don't care. The one that catches my eye is the second one. Why does it change? I click on the link and it brings me to an article. It goes on telling me about the eye and how when your pupil dilates it can affect the pigment in your eyes and change it's color. Maybe thats what happened. I continue to search up my symptoms and see what comes up. Nothing interesting. I think back to my dream and decided to search stuff about it. The first thing I remember is what was on the stamp.

_**Morgan Le Fay**_

I type it in google and the first thing that comes up is a wikipedia link. I click it and begin to read. It's tells me that this is a person. So maybe who the stamp belonged to? Morgan Le Fay also known as Morgan le Faye, Morgane, Morgaine, Morgana. Morgana as in Ursula's sea witch of a sister from Little Mermaid 2? I continue to read. It goes on to say how she is a powerful sorceress and appeared to be originally a supernatural being weird. I kept reading and got really interested, but then I remembered the other thing I wanted to search. **(A/N If you like to read about witches and fays I really recommend reading about her she is quite fascinating)**

The next thing I typed in was the saying.

_**Cum luna plena, incipit decrescere.**_

Of course the first thing to come up was it's translation. **(A/N actually the first thing to come up when you type in that saying is this story! Haha it's really awesome to see our work come up first on google!)**

_**When the full moon, it begins to decrease.**_

What? What does that mean? Oh great more questions.

"_Allyson the party is starting come on!"_

_"Coming"_

* * *

I yell and put my computer on sleep. Thats it I'm sneaking in tonight no matter what. I make my way downstairs to see all the decorations set up. Also looking around I see everyone dressed up with annoyed looks on their faces. Obviously meaning Mrs. Marie put them up to this. I slightly giggle at the fact when Rae notices.

"_Don't laugh at our pain!"_

She yells and we all start laughing. The party is how it normally is but this time we just have an extra guest. Austin who seems to be getting along with everybody especially Dez. He normally doesn't open up to people but it seems like Austin is changing him for the better. I smile at the thought when I feel someone pull my sweater. I look down to see Jacob smiling up at me with a picture in his hands.

"_Happy Birthday Ally"_

_"thanks JAcob did you draw this?"_

He nods and goes running towards Austin pulling on his jacket. Austin looks down and smiles lifting him up when Jacob whispers something and points at me. I see Austin look over so I wave. He does it back and points towards the picture. Nodding I look at it and see multiple stick figures all holding hands. I smile at all our names written somewhat neatly at the bottom. Austin. Speaking of he is also included in the picture standing right next to Jacob and I. Smiling I look up at them and mouth thank you. They nod and continue talking. The rest of the party is normal. Cake, presents, and a long speech from Mrs. MArie. Now I'm laying awake in my room waiting for everyone else to sleep. For my plan is going forth tonight.

Tick, tick, tick, the clock is painfully going at the pace of a snail and I can still hear the twins gossip they do every night before they fall asleep. Maybe instead of waiting for the clock to strike I guess midnight I will sleep and set an alarm. Yea that can work. grabbing my phone I set an alarm for 11:50 so I can get ready by 12. Once that is done I turn around and sleep. My dreams are only filled with the questions storming around in my head and I find myself more confused when I wake up from my alarm. Turning off the annoying sound before it wakes someone else up. Getting out of bed slowly I grab some sweats to throw over my shorts and a sweater to put over my tank top. Finally ready I slowly make my way towards the door and turn the knob.

_Click!_

Peeking my head outside I see it is dead silent and everyone's door is closed. Great! I didn't wake anybody up and I don't have to worry about anyone catching me like I guess in my dream. I close my door behind me just in case someone wakes up they will see it's still shut and won't think anything different. Making my way downstairs I realize I forgot something important from my dream. Socks. The floor is freezing which makes absolutely no sense since it's the summer but step after step I'm finally in front of the office with the key in my hand. This time when I go to unlock it I succeed. I hear the oh so glorious click sound and the door slowly opens.

Just like my dream I see the many drawers some with all the kids names on it and most empty and unlabeled. I look around the room to see it is pretty messy and cluttered but at the same time pretty. Her office has beautiful flower arrangements and vases. Probably all the ones we get her for her birthday or mothers day. Scanning all the drawers I finally see the one that says Allyson Shiane Dawson. It looks like it has been recently opened. Maybe Mrs. Marie was looking at it debating whether or not to give it to me. Oh no what if she is planning on giving it to me? What if she isn't though? But what if she is? Maybe I should just wait and see? No what if she never gives it to me and I don't have this opportunity again. I can't back out now, not when I'm so close.

Opening the door I feel like I'm reliving my dream. The blanket the doll and the letter are all there sitting in a nice stack. Instantly I grabbed the letter and start reading. I skip the first part because once again it's just explaining me.

_**Cum luna plena, incipit decrescere. She is in great danger and when she turns 18**_

Okay this is where I was interrupted in my dream. I look around and see nothing has changed so I believe I will be able to finish this. I continue.

* * *

**_Cum luna plena, incipit decrescere. She is in great danger and when she turns 18. Not only will she be experiencing this weird symptoms they will also be after her. Thats why I brought her here. This place is very secluded and cannot be detected by anything. Not even the most powerful people on this earth._**

**_Is she talking about our government? Is the government after me? Maybe I'm an illegal immigrant and thats why my parents had to give me up. They were caught but they wanted a greater life for me so they gave me up. That would explain why they haven't came and got me. They got deported back and now they are trying to earn their papers. Makes complete sense! I continue to read to see if there is anything else._**

**_Life is full of uncertainties, one moment you are the queen of the world and the next moment you may amount to nothing, and will do anything to keep the people you love safe. So that is why I am trusting you with my dear dear sweet Allyson to keep her safe. Maybe one day she will be able to come back to me to her family, but until I know she is safe she may never know about us or they will find her. I will keep a close watch on her and your establishment but I will never see her until it's time. So promise me when she turns 18 you keep her even more safe then you have all those years. Make sure she is happy and finds love. But mostly make sure you treat her as any normal kid, though she isn't normal. Let her do things that kids or teens or even young adults might want to do. Don't keep her from living life. Let her be herself and love her no less when she finds out who she is._**

**_My greatest pleasure,_**

**_M_**

**_Also if my dear Allyson is to be reading this right now, which she might be because I know how determined she will be to figure out her past I will tell you this._**

**_Dear Allyson,_**

**_My love, you are that sweet morning song that plays in my head every morning when I wake up, you are the dream that came true and I cannot begin to express in words how lucky I feel to of had you even if for such a short time. No matter what don't believe I didn't love you because I did. I love you with every inch of my shattered heart. Every Time you are feeling down don't take it out on Mrs. Marie for you are loved. If I could come back for you I would but I cannot. It is too dangerous for me to leave here but just remember. It is you whom I want to go back for and bring you home, it is you who makes me feel happy and complete, it is you who fills my heart with all the wonders and joys of the world. I love you. So today I make the promise to you that come high or hell waters you will always find me by your side. Not physically but spiritually. I will always look over you for I truly love you._**

**_With all love,_**

**_Mother_**

* * *

At the end of the letter I feel the once dry page is now soaked with tears. My mother does love me, but she had no choice but to give me up for I was in danger. But why? She never once explains what I'm in danger for she just says that I am. Why does she sound so mysterious? Why can't she just tell us what's going on? Who am I in danger from? But most importantly who am I? She said to let me be myself and to love me no less when I find out who I am. the immigrant idea is slowly slipping out of my grasps and in comes a whole other questions. THats it I have to find her I have to figure out what's going on? What my past really is and who my mother is. I have to leave soon, but how? Mrs. Marie would never let me just leave especially since the letter told her to keep me close especially when I turn 18. How am I going to do it. My mother kept saying if she could come get me she would but but it's too dangerous. She never said anything about me going to find her. Thats what I'm going to do I just need help.

"_Ally? What are you doing in here?"_

Great! I have been caught. I'm glad that it wasn't Mrs. Marie since the person didn't call me Allyson but I'm terrified to find out if it's Jasper because he will automatically tell and my life would be ruined. Putting the letter in my sweater pocket and closing the door I slowly turn around to see who caught me. My brown eyes meet those two burning hazel eyes I have come to know and I instantly relax.

"_Austin"_

_"Ally what are you doing in here?"_

_"I had to know."_

_"Had to know what?"_

He ask and I answer him by holding up the letter. He comes over to me and takes the letter reading it closely. When he finished he looks up and I see teardrops in those hazel eyes.** (A/N Hehe I had to)** He slowly folds the letter and hands it back to me. Taking it and shoving it in my pocket I look back up at him.

"_You wanted to know well now you do"_

Flashback hits me as hard as a ton of bricks. His voice that line his eyes. Reminds me of my dream when he first came here. He is the answer. Him. I can't help but feel the smile break out.

"_Not exactly there are things I still don't understand and want to know"_

_"Well how are you going to do that?"_

_"I'm going to ask my mom."_

_"You know where she is?"_

_"No"_

_"Then how are you going to ask her?"_

_"I'm going to find her and I need to soon."_

_"But how?"_

_"I'm going to leave this shelter and find her"_

_"Oh_"

The look of pure shock is written all over his face and I can see his inward battle of whether or not to tell me I'm crazy and how this is a bad idea but he just stays silent. I decided to take this opportunity.

"_Austin"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

* * *

**The End! **

**What did you think? **

**I know this chapter was really long! Sorry if it was too long! **

**Anyway now you know some of Ally's past like she is in danger. I'm pretty sure a lot of you are getting ideas right now so if you want you can tell me them! **

**Review! **

**Next update will be Monday by Ausllymoon! **

**Also Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may see and recognize! **

**Until Next Time! **

**I love you guys! **

**XOXO **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys it's Auslly2getha4eva! Just here to answer your reviews! So let's begin! **

**SHOR24-7: Lol we will continue don't worry! OMG YES YOU CAN! She is completely crazy! Lol! MMM MMM YEAH YEAH MMM MMM YEAH YEAH Hahahahahahaha lol! Lol I can't get my man wrong! What! Lol XOXO **

**Daddysgirl11: I'm glad! Don't worry you haven't missed much and I know what you mean by school ;) I'm glad! Thanks! It's a good movie sooo cute you should so try and see it you probably wopuld have to buy it on like Amazon or something! Yea sorry about the wait but trust me it's for good reason! Thanks! XOXO **

**Queenc1: Thanks! I'm glad! XOXO **

**veryimpatientfan(Guest): Who knows what will happen? I don't even know what's going to happen yet since we are tag teaming we are both going off the other so it's a mystery for us all! Lol but I will tell you it will be good! That I am! You will soon. Also I have good news for you! I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! So what does that mean for you? It means I have time now and will be able to UPDATE OUR TWISTED LOVE! I'm planning on updating that every Wednesday and Sunday. So hopefully the next chapter will be up on Wednesday! Thanks for reading! XOXO **

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Thanks! Yes she is! Me too mysteries are the bomb! Nope you must be in suspense everyday wondering what's going to happen next! I can answer that for you. He was upset because he somewhat understands what Ally is going through and felt sad for her that her mom left her and isn't planning on coming back for her, so thats why he was sad. Thanks thats what we are really working for something so original and not like everyone else! No it wasn't for me I had school on monday! But now I'm out so it's good! I saw it! XOXO **

**Alright thats all of them! Thanks for all the reviews you guys are Aussome! I love you all! Enjoy this chapter from Ausllymoon! **

**XOXO **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

* * *

**Hey it's Ausllymoon here. I know I know, worst author ever right? I'm sorry guys but may is an extremely busy month for me with school and such, and because of that it's really hard to update every Monday. Especially since I have to wait for auslly2getha4eva to finish writing her chapter. Again I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Auslly2getha4eva and I decided to wait a week and update chapter 6 today because our order got a little messed up. So once again! Sorry about the weeks worth of waiting but I'm giving you a new chapter now! Here's chapter 6! **

**-Ausllymoon**

* * *

Austin's POV

**_"Yes! Yes! C'mon, c'mon! TOUCHDOWN" I shouted highfiving John. I walked over to the bench to grab my water bottle. Wait... Where'd it go? _**

**_"Looking for this?" I turned around to see Ally standing on the 'field' holding my water bottle. _**

**_"Ally?" _**

**_"Hey Austin." She tossed me the water bottle. "What's up?" I watched her as she slowly walked towards me her beautiful brunette hair blowing back behind her. _**

**_"N-n-nothing." I stuttered, Allyson Dawson made me stutter? Well I mean she is wearing very short and very... tight jean shorts. With a crop top showing of just enough stomach, and just enough cleavage. To shorten it up she looked sexy as hell! _**

**_"So I saw you make that nice pass to score the winning touchdown." She slowly trailed her fingers up my torso until they were by my neck. She leaned in and seductively whispered in my ear "nice job." She slowly placed kisses on my neck as I reached to wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer to me. She made her way up to my mouth and as if in slow motion our lips connected. Moving perfectly in sync, she licked my lips, asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. Her arms made their way around my neck as our tongues fought for dominance. _**

**_"This has to be a dream..." I whispered in between kisses. _**

* * *

I shot up, startled. Looking around the room I realized where I was.

"I knew it was a dream" I mumbled to myself. Where did that even come from? Ally and I are just frien-

*creeeeek* *creeeeek* What was that? *creeeeek* The sound of the floor boards. Someone's in the house. I walked to the closet and grabbed a golf club, walking down the stairs the noises stopped and I started to hear the ruffling of papers. Then I remembered something. I went to the kitchen and quietly replaced my golf club with a frying pan. What? A guy can't learn something from Disney movies? They're not just for kids you know.

I slowly walked into the living room and listened once again.

*creeeeek* *ruffle ruffle* it's coming from Mrs. Marie's office. I walked into the hallway that lead me there and slowly crept down the hall. I peaked into Mrs. Marie's office and slowly lowered the frying pan as I looked at who was standing there...

"Ally? What are you doing in here?"

I see her tense up. I watched as she snuck a piece of paper into her pocket and she slowly turned around. There were tears in her beautiful eyes. When they met mines she visibly relaxed and let out a breath of relief.

She spoke softly "Austin."

I repeated my question that she still didn't answer. "Ally, what are you doing in here?"

"I had to know." She said staring into my eyes, I looked back at her confused.

"Had to know what?" I asked. She answered my question by taking the piece of paper out of her pocket and holding it in front of me. I took the letter and read it closely. When I was finished I felt tears welling up in my eyes. If this letter was about anyone else, I probably wouldn't have cried. But I mean c'mon, this is Ally. I folded the letter and gave it back to her, starting to feel happy for her in a sad way.

"You wanted to know, now you do." I said. I saw her eyes widen, and go into a sort of déjà vu mode. She looked at me, her eyes filled with hope as she smiled. I smiled back.

"Not exactly," she said still smiling "there are things I still don't understand and want to know." I looked at her confused again.

"Well how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to ask my mom." She said simply. I looked at her shocked.

"You know where she is?"

"No." Confusion filled my body again.

"Then how are you going to ask her?"

"I'm going to find her and I need to soon."

"But how?"

"I'm going to leave this shelter and find her." My jaw dropped, Ally can't leave. No. No. There is no way. Shock replaced confusion as I started to shake, I don't want her to leave.

"Oh." I spoke. My voice barely above a whisper. I was debating with myself, I didn't know if I should tell her what a horrible Idea this is or not. I mean, I get that she wants to know more about her past but to leave? After that letter and the "great danger" that she is in. I started freaking out on the inside but just stayed silent. I felt Ally watching me.

"Austin." Her beautiful voice broke me out of my trance. My head snapped up.

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything." She took a deep breath, as if... Debating whether or not to ask me. "Alls?You okay?" Her head shot up at that nickname. I didn't even realize I had said it. "Sorry, it's just i-it felt right."

"No, no it's okay. It just kinda took me by surprise, no one has ever called me that."

"Oh, I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"No! It uh, it was a good surprise. I like it." She smiled. Which I returned.

"So your question?" I asked getting back on track.

"Right, um I was wondering if maybe you could comewithmetofindmymother?" She mumbled.

"What?" She sighed.

"Austin, will you come will me to find my mother?" I looked at her shocked then smiled. I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled into my chest and hugged me tighter.

* * *

**The Next Morning***

I walked into the kitchen to the smell of... Mmm PANCAKES! I ran over to Mrs. Marie and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I screamed squishing her.

"Well, thank and love me all you want but I didn't make the pancakes. Allyson did." I ran over to Ally and hugged her instead.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I lov-" I slowly let go realizing what I was about to say. But leaned back in again to whisper in her ear.

"I know you made these pancakes just for me right?" I backed away and winked at her before grabbing a stack of pancakes and sitting next to Jake.

After we were done with breakfast I was walking up stairs to go to my room when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me out side.

Ally.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"We're going for a walk." She smiled as she dragged me down the driveway, I felt the electricity once again surge through my body at the touch of her hand. I've gotten pretty used to it by now. "Okay so how's this gonna go? The whole finding my mom thing."

"The first thing we need to figure out is how to get Mrs. Marie to let us go."

"Well that's the thing, I know Mrs. Marie. And after reading that letter I know she won't let us go look for my mom." She hesitated. "...We need to trick her."

"Ally Dawson! Are you implying that we lie?"

"Not lie necessarily! Just... Tell a little fib..." She said nervously fiddling with pher hands.

"Ally relax, it's for a good cause." I assured her. "So what's our 'little fib'?'

"Ummm we could tell her we're going camping."

"How long should we say?" I asked.

"A month..."

"Who goes camping for a month?"

"Well, I don't know how long we'll be gone. So if we get back before that then it's all good we'll make up an excuse as to why we came home early and if we stay longer then we'll call her and make up an excuse as to why we have to stay."

"But still, why would we go camping for a month?"

"I don't know, a school project?"

"It's summer alls."

"Just say that it's a summer project, due your senior year."

"Okay" I laughed as we arrived back home. We only walked a little down the road then turned around.

We walked into the house and went straight to Mrs. Marie's office. Ally stopped right before the door. I reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at me, I smiled which she then returned. We walked into the office to see Mrs. Marie sitting at her desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Allyson, Austin. What can I do for you?" I looked at Ally stuttering to speak.

"Hi Mrs. Marie, you see. I have this uncle who has a cabin on a lake woodruff here in Florida. And my, family goes out there every other year. We weren't supposed to go this year, however my uncle needed some help at his hardware store there so I need to go out there for about a month. My friend Hailey, she's really good with kids offered to help out here while I'm gone."

"Austin don't worry, that is perfectly fine. When can I meet Hailey?"

"Does tonight for dinner work?"

"Perfect."

"Great, I was also wondering if maybe I could take Ally with me? Now that she's 18 she's allowed to leave right? It'd be nice for her to get out for a little while." I looked over at Ally, who looked at me really confused. I gave her a look saying 'I'll tell you later' as I looked back at Mrs. Marie.

"Well Austin. How remote is this lake?" She looked nervous to ask that question, thinking that neither of us knew about how Ally needed to stay hidden.

"It's very isolated. Almost no one knows about it, just my family." I smiled.

"Well if it's alright with Allyson then I don't see why not. As long as you call me all the time."

"Yes of course."

"Allyson?"

"I want to go Mrs. Marie, trust me I really do." Ally smiled.

"Alright then it's settled. When do you need to leave?"

"As soon as possible." I said speaking for ally's sake.

"Tomorrow morning?" Ally said.

"That sounds doable." Mrs. Marie confirmed. "Why don't you kids go start packing. We'll tell the other kids at dinner then we can have a family game night! Austin, tell Hailey she can come around 5."

"Okay thank you!"

"You're welcome. Oh Ally stay here for a little." Mrs. Marie said with a smile on her face.

"Okay..." I gave Ally a nod and walked out of the office. I wasn't planning on eves dropping... But I mean c'mon, I heard my name.

"Allyson, do you really just want to go to this cabin to get away? Or is there something else? It's Austin isn't it?"

"Mrs. Marie, I only like Austin as a friend!" Why did that hurt me? "Yes, I'll admit he's cute... But I-I don't know! I might like him! Maybe a little! I don't know. I just..."

I smiled, it's weird. I feel the exact same way about Ally. I walked away from the door, not wanting to evesdrop anymore.

* * *

Ally walked out of Mrs. Marie's office and I got up off the couch to meet her halfway. She laughed "you didn't have to wait for me Austin."

"I wanted to." She blushed.

"So what was that whole cabin thing back there?"

"Well... When we were walking back to the house I texted Hailey to ask her if she could watch the orphanage kids while I was with you for the month. So I decided to surprise you with that, I thought it would help ease Mrs. Marie's conscience. Which it did! I decided the whole uncle thing In the midst of the conversation because I realized that Mrs. Marie could just call my school. But I actually do have an uncle who owns a cabin on the lake. So I can have him cover for me if Mrs. Marie calls him! I figured it's more 'full proof'" I smiled.

I was caught by surprise when Ally returned the smile and hugged me. Of course I hugged back. I knew why she hugged me, so I didn't bother asking. We just stood there enjoying the warmth of eachothers body's.

* * *

"Okay great, see you at 5 hailes." I exclaimed as I hung up the phone. As if on cue, Ally walked into the room. "Hey, that was Hailey. She's packing right now and will be here at 5!"

"Great! Can't wait to meet her! Um I just came to tell you that Jake is looking for you, he's in the living room." She said.

"Okay thanks Alls" I got off my bed and walked out the door patting ally's back on my way out.

*at 5:00* *doorbell rings*

"I got it!" I shouted. I ran to the doorbell to see Hailey struggling to hold all her bags. I laughed.

"You know you wouldn't be struggling if you didn't bring so many bags."

"Hey! I'm a girl you know! And it's only two. But make up is heavy!" I laughed again, her joining in this time.

"C'mon, I'll show you to my, well I guess your room..." I said.

"Okay." She smiled. We walked up to my room and set her bags on my bed. I looked over at her.

"Come here" I said pulling her into a hug. I felt her smile into my neck. "I missed you scarecrow."

"You too tin man." She giggled. "Which reminds me. We are so watching that movie tonight!" I laughed.

"So how'd you get my parents to let you leave?"

"I told them I was going to look for you, that I knew where you were and would be back in about a month, after about an hour of arguing I got them to agree to not call the police." She laughed.

"Thanks Hailes, you've been a big help." I said grinning.

"No prob man."

"Allyson! Dezmond! Kayla! Jessica! Austin! Dinner time! Austin bring Hailey! I want to meet her!" We heard Mrs. Marie shout. Everyone else must already be downstairs. I grabbed haileys hand and pulled her off the bed giving her one more hug.

"I missed you." I whispered in her ear.

"You too"

We walked into the hallway to see Ally walking out of her room at the same time. I let Hailey go ahead and pulled Ally to my side as I whispered in her ear. "I know you stood in your room waiting for me to come out so that you could see me a little longer than everyone else." Her eyes widened in shock. "Relax Ally, I'm kidding." I laughed. She playfully punched my arm as we walked down the stairs to go to dinner.

* * *

"Really? That's wonderful Hailey!" Mrs. Marie exclaimed. Hailey just told one of her ool achievement story's because they always seem to butter up adults to getike her. She smiled in achievement. I looked next to me at Ally and winked at her. She blushed and looked down at her food.

"Austin, when did you and Hailey meet?"

"Oh we've known eachother since we were like 2 months old. As long as I can remember. Best friends ever since." I laughed and put a hand on Hailey's thigh. Who was sitting on the other side of me. She smiled at me and went back to her spaghetti.

"Well, I believe Austin and Ally have an announcement to make!" Mrs. Marie said with excitement.

"Are you two dating?!" Rae asked. I saw Jasper cringe. Meanwhile Ally and I were blushing furiously.

"No!" Ally exclaimed. "We're not dating. We're leaving." Everyone's face dropped.

"What?" Rae asked.

"It's only for about a month!" I assured them.

"We are going to visit my family's cabin on a lake here in Florida. To help my uncle out for a little bit. We won't be gone forever." I saw tears welling up in Jakes eyes, and Dez's too. It hurt to see that.

"Promise?" Jake asked. His top lip quivering.

"Promise." I confirmed.

"Why don't we have a family fame night! We haven't had one of those I in a while. And with Austin and Ally leaving tomorrow. We want to have their last night here be a great one! Okay?" Mrs. Marie offered. Trying to release tension. We all nodded.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha Ally's the old made!" Jake exclaimed giggling. We all laughed. This was our fifth and final game of the night.

"Thanks everyone, tonight was really fun. I'm gonna miss you all, but I'll be back soon!" Ally said. We all got into a giant group hug before getting ready for bed. I pulled Ally aside and gave her a seperate hug.

"You excited?" I asked. She nodded.

"Nervous." She said.

"It'll be fine." I said, "goodnight Alls"

"Night." She smiled before walking into her room.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower before hopping into bed.

"Ow" Hailey exclaimed rubbing her arm.

"Sorry Hails, forgot you were there."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Goodnight ?"

"You heard me. You totally like Ally."

"Do not."

"Do too. I saw you two today Austin. You were totally flirting with eachother, winking to her like five times. Hugging her and whispering things in her ear."

"I do that with you."

"Yeah, but with her... It's seductive." She said turning of the lights and closing her eyes. I thought about what she said. Do I like Ally? I mean yes she's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and I love the way she talks and how she gets really excited about everything. And how cute she is when she blushes or gets really shy.

Okay maybe I do like her.

Maybe.

* * *

**And cut! **

**So whatdcha' think?**

**Feelings on **

**-Hailey coming**

**-Austin and ally leaving**

**What do you want to see next chapter?**

**-Auslly **

**-More of Ally's background**

**-The goodbyes**

**Thanks guys I hope you liked it! **

**Again, sorry for the late Update. **

**Love you guys!**

**Review!**

**~Ausllymoon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone its Auslly2getha4eva! So sorry this is late but I was going to update Friday but then my best friend who I haven't seen in over a year came to visit me so I didn't have time to write. Then I was going to write that night but I had to go to bed early because today I had a flight at 4:30 in the morning. So I decided that I was going to continue writing on the plane since I did start it to find out that our story somehow got deleted!**

**So everything I already had written which was half of the chapter was gone and I had to start all over! I was really upset! But I didn't let that stop me from rewriting what I could remember how I started it and updating for you guys right away. So once again I'm sorry that this update late!**

**Also apologies to Ausllymoon (Feel Better soon okay girl) because that kind of put us off schedule again so sorry I tried to write it as quick as possible so you can start! Thanks you guys for sticking with us even though we are late with updates! We love you guys so much and your support is just crazy! Your reviews are amazing and always fun to read! We love you guys a lot!**

**With that being said I won't annoy you with Authors Note and just get to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

_**I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to start this journey with Austin. Getting out of bed I look towards my right by the door and see that I have already packed. Wait…..when did I pack? I don't remember packing. Who knows? I slowly make my bed and grab black shorts and a red tank top, then headed towards Austin's room. I see him coming out in a red shirt that hugs his body nicely and some black jeans. He looks really good. Like really good. I look him up and down and realize that we are matching. I smile up at him while he is smirking down at me.**_

"_**We're matching and we aren't even a couple."**_

"_**I know weird right?"**_

"_**Yea but we can change that."**_

_**He said coming closer to me. I look at him and shake my head.**_

"_**No it's fine. We can match, unless you don't want then I'll go change clothes."**_

_**I say while turning around getting ready to enter my room when I feel him grab my wrist and spin me around. Slowly backing me up until I was caged against him and the wall. The cold rough texture against my skin where my shirt slowly lifted up. I look up at him and see him smirking at me once again.**_

"_**I wasn't talking about the clothes Ally"**_

"_**Then wh-what were you talking about?"**_

_**I asked and he leans closer to me where I feel his minty breath on my ear. Sending chills through my body. All the way from the tip of my ear down my spine to the tip of my toes sending this wave of heat to my cheeks. I know I'm blushing furiously and when I make eye contact I feel like I'm about to faint but that's when I feel his fingertips. They replace the small space where the wall was touching my exposed skin. I thought his breath had an effect on me but to actually feel his skin in contact with mine felt like a drug. I was addicted and I didn't want it to go away. He still has that sexy smirk of his on his face and his next words shock me.**_

"_**I was talking about us"**_

"_**Wh-what about us?"**_

_**Gosh Ally really stuttering get it together.**_

"_**You like me right?"**_

"_**No….well I don't know"**_

"_**Nope I know you do….I overheard your conversation with Mrs. Marie don't deny it Ally. Don't deny us."**_

"_**I have no- no i-id-idea what you are talking about"**_

_**I try and say without stuttering but of course I fail miserably. This boy has an effect on me and it kind of scares me to death. I try looking him straight in the eyes determine to read him but he is hiding all emotion. He slowly leans forward brushing his lips against mine and I find myself wanting more. Wanting to feel his lips against mine.**_

"_**I think you do Ally"**_

_**He says. I start to shake my head but he interrupts me with three words that I didn't know he is so ready to say. We abrely know each other, but that doesn't stop that warm happy feeling that I get when I hear him say it. I feel so happy and so comfortable that I'm ready to say it back but he beats me before I can say anything. **_

"_**I love you" **_

_**He whispers before closing the space between us. Perfect. That is what I would use to describe this kiss. The way our lips move together in perfect harmony. The way they fit together like two puzzle pieces that were once lost but now found. I never want this feeling to end. This is a feeling I would love to replay over and over again. I slowly feel him pulling away and I find myself wanting to pull him closer. When we finally part I look up at him and see his delicate face looking so innocent. His eyes are closed and his gorgeous lashes lay on his cheek perfectly. He is absolutely gorgeous. I can definitely admit that. He slowly opens his eyes and they are burning with an emotion that I can't read. His burning hazel are looking through me like an open book and then he lets out a dark chuckle which confuses me.**_

"_**Ally. Ally. Ally. Don't forget you're in danger don't let a little boy like this get in your head."**_

_**Wait what? That's not Austin. Who is that?**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Ally I will find you and Blondie won't be able to protect you from me or even yourself. Good luck on your journey I can't wait for us to finally meet."**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**You will find out soon my dear. Till then farewell Ally."**_

_**That definitely wasn't Austin talking. This is so weird and an only thing to explain this is it's not real. I must be dreaming.**_

* * *

And like that I awake. Sweating and terrified but most importantly confused. Who was that? What danger am I in? Protect me from myself? The one thing that confuses me the most is.

What was my dream trying to tell me?

Does Austin like me? Do I like Austin? I mean yeah he is attractive and sweet. That reminds me of my conversation with Mrs. Marie. She asked me if I liked Austin I told her that I didn't know really. I mean I do but I don't but the way he made me feel in the dream I wonder if that's real. I get up out of my bed and look towards my door. No suitcase hmmm maybe it's not one of those future dreams. I put on my slippers and open the door just as Austin opens his. We make eye contact and I feel myself blushing remembering the dream. I then look down at his outfit. Red shirt that hugs his body perfectly and black jeans. Oh my goodness.

"_No no no no no no no!"_

"_Ally? Are you okay?"_

I see him come closer and I back up until I feel myself against the door. He comes close to me obviously confused and I feel myself gripping the door knob. I don't want my dream to come true. I don't know how I feel about Austin. No I feel myself turn the doorknob and fall back. Great just what I need to fall on my butt after probably confusing the heck out of the guy I like. Wait. What? I don't have time to be thinking about guys I like or don't like or confused about. I wait for the impact of the floor but it doesn't come except for two strong tan arms wrapping around my waist.

"_Whoa Ally are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine just a little freaked out"_

I say while he helps me up and looks confused at me.

"_Wait you're scared of me?"_

"_Yea…no…kind of….I just had a dream and it kind of spooked me."_

"_Ally you have nothing to be scared about. I will never hurt you I promise whatever you dreamed about will never happen okay?"_

"_I kind of hope it does"_

I say in my head. Or so I thought. I then see Austin looking even more confused than before.

"_Ally what was your dream about?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it right now. I have to finish packing. I'll meet you downstairs to say goodbye to everyone."_

"_Okay I'm already packed so I'll be waiting."_

He tells me and I nod at him. He leaves and I'm finally able to let out that breath I've been holding since that whole time we were talking I was in his arms and we were pretty close. While packing I kept replaying my dream. Well the part after the kiss. The warning of how I shouldn't let Austin distract me and how he can't protect me from this danger that's coming or from myself. Ugh this is all too much I just need to find my mom and sort this all out. I finish packing outfits for a month hopefully this trip doesn't go over a month because I won't have clothes or the patience for it. Slowly zipping up my bag I hear someone call my name. Turning I'm met with my best friend.

Jasper.

He is looking down at the floor instead of at me. He is wearing a black shirt and white jeans. Something so simple but so him. He doesn't like to show off much but he is a really good dresser and it makes him look really good. I smile and go up to him.

"_Hey Jasp what's up?"_

He doesn't say anything just looks up at me and then sighs. Confused I walk over to him and put my hand on his arm.

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

He asks and his question takes me by surprise. Am I sure. More than anything but he doesn't know the real reason. He just thinks I'm going out with a guy I just met to his uncle's house.

"_Yes I'm sure Jasper I think it's time for me to get out of here for a little while"_

"_But why with him?"_

"_Well he asked I was going to leave anyway."_

"_You were?"_

He asks and looks completely surprised. I nod at him and smile.

"_Yea there was this camp for music I was thinking about going to. You know how much I like music but then Austin asked me to go with him so I agreed."_

"_But you don't him or his uncle."_

"_I know but Austin is a good guy Jasper he won't let anything happen to me."_

I tell him thinking about our conversation earlier. Jasper does have a point. I don't know Austin very well but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Taking in Jaspers expression I see that he is still not convinced. It's kind of getting on my nerves because I know right now he is judging the heck out of Austin in his head and I honestly don't like that. Besides it's my choice whether or not I want to go with Austin to his 'Uncles Cabin' not Jaspers. I know he just wants me to be safe and is just looking out for me but still. There is no need for him to judge him.

* * *

Jasper still hasn't said a word, so I decided to just continue packing which really just meant double check everything. In the middle of double checking everything Jasper finally speaks up and what he says just upsets me.

"_I don't trust him Ally"_

"_Well that's not your call. I trust him so I'm going with him."_

"_Why? Why are you so set on going with him? Why do you trust him so easily? Do you like him?"_

Oh so that's what it is. He is jealous that Austin is taking me away. Yea I know it could also be because he is trying to protect me and actually fears for my safety but it's mostly the jealousy. Jasper knows I have good judgment and normally is fine with whatever I choose as long as I'm happy. I shake my head at him.

"_I already told you I was going to leave anyway at least now I have someone to go with. I trust him because he hasn't given me a reason not to trust him. No I don't like him but if I did that's none of your concern is it?"_

I comment harshly and instantly regret it when I see the sad look in his face but he is pushing buttons and I know if he keeps pressing they are going to pop and I will hurt his feelings. I don't want to do that but if he keeps going it will happen. He walks over to me and grabs my hand. I let him.

"_I still don't understand why you are so set on going with him. You just met him."_

"_Gosh Jasper! Why can't you just trust me! Trust that I know what I'm doing! Why are you in here questioning me! I mean I'm already nervous enough! Yes I'm going somewhere with a practical stranger but I need to go for me. It's what I need to do okay! Just trust me!"_

I practically yell at him and I see his eyes widen and then he looks down immediately. Just as fast as he looks down I feel guilty. I let out a sigh and rub my temples before walking over to him and grabbing his hand. He looks up slightly and I give him a smile. He returns it with a small sad one.

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you are just worried and I appreciate it but just trust that I know what I'm doing okay?"_

"_Okay I'm just going to miss you…..like a lot"_

I give a slight giggle and pull him in for a hug. He returns it and hugs me tightly afraid of letting me go. I can feel the tears coming on and I try and bite them back.

"_I'm going to miss you too Jasp. So so so much."_

"_I love you Ally"_

"_I love you too Jasp."_

We pull apart from the hug and smile. He then nods at my suitcase and tells me he will take it downstairs for me. I nod at him and thank him. He shrugs it off and leaves the room. Turning I go into my closet and pick something out to wear. Purposely avoiding the color red. When I look down at my outfit that consist of a black tank top and some green khaki pants. I grab a black jacket to put over and smile at my outfit. Grabbing my combat boots I head out the door but before I turn around looking at my room once last time. The place I have been at for 18 years of my life. My floral bed spread nice and neatly made. My blue curtains blowing in the room because of the slight wind outside. I decided I should close the window so when I come back if I come back it's not freezing in here even though it is summer.

* * *

Walking towards the window I shut it and sigh. I see something shiny and realize that Austin's necklace is sitting on my nightstand. When did I take it off? I shrug and try and put it on. While trying to put it on I hear the shuffling of someone coming into my room and closing the door. Confused I finally clasp the necklace and turn around to see Rae standing there. She looks at me and gives me a small smile. I return the favor.

"_So this is it huh? You're actually going to look for her?"_

"_Yea this is it."_

"_I'm glad you took my advice to bring someone. Does he know everything?"_

"_Yea he does and he is okay with it and is actually helping me."_

"_Well I'm glad."_

There is an awkward silence and she puts her hands across her chest and rubs her arms. I give a small smile. I knew that Rae knew we weren't really going to his uncle's cabin. She is the only one to know my story and know what I have been planning on doing for a while. We stand there for a little while longer until she finally speaks.

"_I'm going to miss you"_

"_I'm going to miss you too Rae"_

I tell her feeling the tears come but not dare fall. She looks the same as if she is trying to fight tears and instead of saying anything I just open my arms. She looks at me and immediately comes into my arms hugging me so tight.

"_Be careful okay I already lost one friend I'm not ready to lose another"_

"_Don't worry I'll be safe I promise"_

She nods and we let go just in time to hear my door open we both look up to see Austin standing at the door. He looks up at us and scratches the back of his neck.

"_I was just coming to check on you since Jasper came down with your stuff but not you"_

"_Oh yeah I'm fine just saying goodbye to my room and to Rae."_

He looks between Rae and I then nods and points.

"_Did I interrupt anything?"_

"_No…Austin please take care of Ally. Nobody knows what you're up against and I need you to promise you'll keep her safe no matter what."_

"_I'm pretty sure my Uncle is harmless"_

He says with a small awkward chuckle and I just laugh telling him that she knows the truth. He looks surprised but then nods telling her what he told me this morning. That he won't let anything happen to me. Rae nods hugs me once more before going to Austin and actually giving him a hug. I smile at the two and see Rae whisper something making Austin blush but nod. I wonder what she said. I'll ask Austin later.

* * *

We head downstairs and into the kitchen where everybody is sitting well everybody except one. I see the twins hanging on to Austin begging him not to go. Something about they won't have anything to look at after he leaves. I say goodbye to the twins and to Michael. Michael told me to bring him something back so I nodded. I then see Austin bending down to Jake's height saying something to him. Jacob is crying hard and Austin is trying to calm him down. He brings him into a hug and whispers something in his ear which makes him nod in return. I bend down next to him to hear the last part of what he says.

"_Okay little bud you have to promise you will be strong for all the ladies okay?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Good. I promise you that as soon as I get back we will play all day and you can even have a sleepover in my room."_

"_Really!? Ally will you join too?"_

He asks me and I smile and nod.

"_Of course. Well maybe not the sleepover part that can just be between you and Austin."_

He nods and smiles at me bringing his small hand to my face and wiping my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying until then. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"_Don't cry Ally. You look prettier when you smile."_

He then leans in close and whispers in my ear. What he says makes me blush and look at Austin.

"_Mr. Austin thinks so too. He told me."_

He gives me a tight hug and then Austin. We both get up and I look around. He still didn't come down. I tell everyone I'll be right back and they all nod. Heading up the stairs I make my way to the room I barely have got time to know but still means so much to me. There seeing him on his bed messing with something on his computer. I let out a deep sigh and knock. He slightly looks up at me and gives a small smile.

"_Hey."_

"_Hey Dez."_

He motions for me to come and sit next to him so I do. We don't do anything for a little while but what Dez does catches me off guard. He pulls me up off of his bed and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back pretty tightly and I feel him relax as if he was scared to do that. I feel his breath right next to my ear.

"_Please come back soon. You're the only real friend I've got here. I'm going to miss you"_

"_I'm going to miss you too and I'll be back soon. I won't forget about you but promise me you'll try and talk to the others. Especially Rae I'm her only friend here too maybe you guys can be friends."_

"_Maybe I'll try for you"_

"_Good."_

We hug for a little longer until we pull apart. He kisses my forehead and tells me to have fun and be careful. I nod at him and told him I would tell Austin to come up here. Nodding he smiles and thanks me. Walking out of his room I feel a little better knowing that he will actually try and talk to people and make friends. Finding Austin in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Marie, I slowly make my way over to him and tell him Dez wants to see him. He nods at me and hugs Mrs. Marie. She then turns to me. We talk about the plan and that if anything happens to call her and if we need to stay longer for any reason just to let her know. Agreeing with her she smiles at me and pulls me into a hug.

"_Dear Allyson. I will miss you so much. You are like my daughter and I don't know what I'll do without you."_

"_Me either. You are the closest thing I've had to a mom and I thank you for that! For treating me like your own and loving me no different."_

"_I will love you no matter what you are. Remember that okay."_

She tells me that with a look in her eyes that I can't read. It's like she knows we are going out looking for my mom. She can't though can she? She wouldn't let me go if she knew the truth. I know it. I smile at her and nod. She kisses both of my cheeks and then my forehead.

"_I love you Allyson"_

"_I love you too Mrs. Marie"_

"_Be careful and good luck"_

We hug one last time when Austin comes downstairs and grabs both our bags. We see the taxi guy sitting waiting for us outside and head towards it. We both turn around towards the orphanage and wave goodbye one last time. When they wave back we turn to the taxi. Austin being his gentlemen self, and put our bags in the trunk and open the door for me. He then puts his hand out to help me in.

"_Are you ready for this?"_

He asks me and I look back at everyone again then at him and nod.

"_I was born ready."_

We both get in the taxi when he turns towards us and asks us where too. I did a little more research on this Morgan le Fay person and I saw that there was a store in Illinois called Morgan le Fay. I know it's not much but it's a start so I did the first thing that came to my head. I bought Austin and me tickets with the money I have been saving from my job at the market and money Mrs. Marie used to give me for allowance so I wasn't surprised at the surprise look on Austin's face when I told the taxi driver.

"_To the airport please"_

**The End! **

**So what did you think? **

**I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the update...**

**Was it worth the wait? **

**Once again sooo sorry for the wait its just been very stressfull! **

**Thanks for sticking to it and still loving us! **

**You guys rock! **

**Review! favorite! Follow! **

**XOXO **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


End file.
